


Just one look

by VigoDC



Series: Just one ... [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Friend plotting, Friendship, Grocery Store, Relationship(s), Romance, Unexpected Meeting, groupchats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 39,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigoDC/pseuds/VigoDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa Foster is a freelance photographer but is also very shy. She never had a real relationship before because of her past and experience with men. Luckily she has her two best friends Jason and Jennifer. When one day Chris Evans meets Melissa in a grocery store he feels some sort of connection between them. But they will never meet again or that's what they both think...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi...yeah, hi! I don't really know how to start, maybe a little introduction would work?

Yeah, an introduction would do...

Hi, I already said that, uhg...

So, I'm Melissa but all my friends call me Mel. And with friends I mean those two morons that are currently sitting on my couch. Don't get me wrong, I love them so much but sometimes I just want to kill them. You probably understand me, everyone has those moments with friends.

We've been friends for more than 12 years now and they really are the only friends I have, I'm not really social. Unlike Jennifer, Jen for her friends, she just talks with everyone. She makes it look so easy, I on the other hand am way to shy. Jason, my other friend, is like an ideal mix between me and Jen. He doesn't talk too much but isn't as shy as me.

What else do you need to know? I'm single, I never had a real relationship before mostly because I'm shy and because I'm a bit afraid. My father wasn't the best one in the world, he would often get drunk and hit my mother. Growing up in this situation isn't fun, believe me. My mom tried to protect me as much as possible but sometimes it wasn't enough. So we left him, not much later died in a car accident. I'm not going to lie, his death left me cold. My father, the man I called 'daddy' died from the moment he started drinking. Maybe this all is this reason I'm afraid of men and being in a relation with them.

"Mel! Are you coming or what? It's going to start!" I heard a voice shout from my couch.

"Yeah Jen, I'm coming!" I replied shouting. I didn't really know why we would shout because my apartment isn't that big but I just joined the 'shout-party'.

"Yeah come on Mel, it's almost starting!" Jason shouted.

"What's with all the shouting today? You want my neighbors to hear you? I'm just here in the kitchen, I can literally see the tv from here!"

"It's not the same! You watch tv from your couch, not from your kitchen!" Jason told me.

I quickly agreed with him before he starts his famous 'How I watch tv monologue', I wasn't in the mood for it now.

We were going to watch Arrow, maybe you heard of it before. I'm not really a fan of superheroes and all that stuff but it's really good. Jason convinced me to watch it one night and I was sold immediately. When I asked Jason one good reason to watch it, he simply said: "hot guy". And he was right. I almost forgot to mention that Jason is gay, it's quite fun being able to discuss which guy is hot with an other guy.

 

After the episode we said good night to Jen and she left. Jason was currently staying with me because he has some trouble with his own apartment, they were renovating some things and he just couldn't stay with all the dust the working guys are making.

"Good night Jason." I told him while standing up from the couch.

"Good night Mel, sweet dreams!" He replied while going to the spare room.

"You too"

When I entered my bedroom I quickly changed into my nightwear and I checked my phone one last time to see if I hadn't missed anything. Luckily I had new messages so I had a day off tomorrow. Maybe I forgot to mention this before but I'm a freelance photographer. I really love my job! I recently got some big contact with Disney to do some photo shoots for an new movie. I can't really remember for which movie it is but come on, it's Disney. This movie will be great.

The first shoot should be next week but they told me it could always change due to the schedules of some of the actors. So I have to make sure I check my messages frequently. I just hope the actors are a bit nice, not like some others I worked for. I'm not going to name them but believe me, they weren't the nicest to work with. Some people really think they own the whole world.

But that are troubles for next week, now I'm just going to enjoy some free time before it becomes hectic.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next morning I got up and made some breakfast for me and Jason. He was very thankful for it, he just loves food.

"So what are you plans for today?" Jason asked while getting an other cup of coffee.

"I don't know, just relax a bit. Maybe read a book or something?" I replied although it sounded more like a question.

"BORING! Come on Mel, we need to do something together!"

"I need to do some grocery shopping, we could you together?"

Jason just gave me his 'are you serious look'.

" you know what? Ok! We go do the shopping for food and in the afternoon you are joining me for something fun! How does that sound?"

"It depends on what your definition of 'fun' is." I replied.

"Mel, you heard that? That was my heart that broke because of your comment!" He said while dramatically placing his hand on his chest. "Everything I do is fun!"

Now I gave him my 'are you serious look'.

"Ok, maybe not 'everything' I do is fun, but it's close to 'almost everything'! Just thrust me on this, you won't regret it!" He looked at me like a little puppy.

"Ok! But just because I can't stand that puppy look of you!"

"You are the best!" He said while hugging me tightly.

"I know."

"Mel, your bitch side is showing." He said and started sprinting away before I could hit him. I hate it when he says that an he knows it. I let out a sigh and got ready for or grocery shopping trip.

When we arrived at the store we went inside and split up. I was going for the basic things while Jason would look for the 'most important things' according to him, the snacks.

When walking around I noticed that it was really quite in the shop, probably because it was still early, I enjoy more when there are less people. You can take your time to look around and enjoy your 'shopping experience'.

When I came to the vegetables section I saw two men talking, one was built normally while the other was rather well built with big muscles. Both of them were wearing sunglasses and baseball caps. It almost looked like they were arguing. Better not pay attention to them I said to myself. When I walked past them I heard a little bit of their conversation.

"Robert, this is exactly why I never go to any stores with you!" The one with the big muscles said.

"Come on Dorito, this is fun! And may I remind you that you were the one who wanted me to come with you." The other guy said.

I smiled a little when I heard the nickname the smaller guy used for mister muscle. But I just walked past them, not paying attention anymore. I just took what I needed and wanted to leave this section from the store when I felt something hard hit my back. I turned around to see mister muscle standing behind me.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you! Are you ok?" He asked. I must admit his voice was very smooth. But then reality hit me, he asked me something!

"Y..yes, I'm ok." I managed to say. I turned around and started walking away. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you're ok? It was that guy again.

"Y...yeah, I'm sure." I said while he kept staring at me. I started feeling uneasy because of the staring.

"Ok, I know this may sound strange but can I buy you a cup of coffee or something? Just to say sorry for bumping into you."

"Uhh..., no... I'm fine." I told him.

"Mel! Oh, there are you!" I heard Jason's voice call for me. This was my chance to make my escape from this guy. I quickly walked towards Jason and let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey everything ok? Did he bother you?" He asked while glancing towards the guy.

" uhh, no it's ok. He just bumped into me and apologized." I answered.

"Ok, you have everything?" Jason asked. I just nodded in response and we walked away.

I still had that mysterious guy on my mind when we arrived at my apartment. Why was I still thinking about this guy?

"Hey! What are you thinking about?" Jason asked me.

"Just nothing." I lied.

"Ok, if you don't want to talk about it, that's ok." Why did he know me so well? "But you don't have time to think about it now because we're going to do my 'fun' thing!"

"Ok, I'm just going to change." I said while going to my bedroom.

"But hurry up, we don't want to be late!" I hear him reply. I still have no idea where we're going because he won't tell me. He said its a surprise, and knowing his surprises I'm a bit worried. Mostly it involves something with comics, yes he's obsessed with them. I still have no idea why. I must admit some movies about them are pretty good but they just can't convince me enough to go to some fan thing Jason likes so much.

"Are you ready!?" Jason shouted on the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" I replied

 

**Chris' p.o.v.**

"Hey Dorito, why are you so quiet? It's not like you." Robert asked me as he sat himself down next to me on my couch.

"It's nothing really." In fact there was something but I don't want to bother Robert with my problems. I don't even know what my problem is. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about this girl from the store. She has a strange effect on me, I even asked her for some coffee. That's something I wouldn't do normally but... I don't know what to think, what's wrong with you Evans? This isn't like you! You met so many girls during you career but this felt...different. I felt like some connection between us even though we never met before.

"Ok Evans, there's something wrong. You have been staring blindly for 5 minutes now and don't try to deny it, there's something wrong." Robert interrupted my thoughts. I let out a sigh.

"You are right, there is something wrong. I just don't want to talk about it now. We need to get ready for that promotion thing this afternoon."

"Ok, for now. But we are still going to talk about it." I just nodded in response.

"See you later Dorito!" Robert said while heading to the front door.

"Yeah." I said. When I heard the front door close I got up from my couch and went in my kitchen to get a glass of water. I let out a sigh. Why was I still thinking about that girl? Come on Chris, stop thinking about her! It's not like you're ever going to see her again. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound that alarmed me I got a text.

**Seb: hey Chris! Are you ready for this afternoon?**

_Chris: yeah, just getting ready._

**Seb: ok, I'm picking you up in 30 min**

_Chris: ok_

30 minutes later there was a knock at my front door. Sebastian was on time for once. I opened the door to reveal an enthusiastic looking Sebastian.

"Hey!" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey" I simply replied and let him enter my house.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked me. Why does everyone notice there's something wrong? Am I so easy to read?

"It's nothing special, believe me." I tried to convince him.

"Oh no, this isn't going to work! You are going to tell me everything!"

"Seb, we don't have time for that. We need to leave now or we'll be late."

"I drive, you talk."

I sighed. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope" he said.

When we started driving Sebastian broke the silence. "Now spill."

"Ok, it's about a girl." I told him.

"Oooohhhh" Sebastian replied. "Is Chris in love!?"

I hit his arm. "It's not like that, I think." I turned my head, facing the window now. "It's just complicated. I met this girl today in the grocery store. Ok, met is maybe the wrong word, I bumped into her and..." I just sighed. "I wouldn't call it 'love' but I felt some sort of connection between us. So I asked her out for some coffee, you know to say sorry for bumping into her. But she refused and then she went to someone who looked like her boyfriend and..." I turned my face back to Sebastian who was concentrated on the road. "Just forget about it, ok?"

"No, I'm not forgetting this. You want my opinion on this? I think you like that girl, you saw something in her. And maybe it sounds weird liking someone you just met, but it's possible. And are you sure that was her boyfriend? Maybe it was just a friend." Sebastian answered me.

I didn't reply anymore. I was busy thinking about what he said. Maybe he was right, maybe it was just a friend. But what does it matter, I'm never going to see her again.

Sebastian sighed. "We're here. Maybe you should try to replace that frown on your face with a smile. The fans like it more when you smile." He said while smiling at me.

I answered with a weak smile and a nod. I wasn't the biggest fan of the promotion stuff we had to do these days but we had no other choice, it's part of our contract. We went inside through the back were the other were already waiting.

"Hi Chris and Seb!" Jeremy said while running past us.

"What's with him?" I ask Scarlett.

"Something with Anthony, I don't know and I don't want to know it. But anyway, hi Chris, Seb." Scarlett answered.

"Finally they are here!" Robert says while standing up from the couch in the room.

Before I could reply I hear Anthony shout:"Renner stop running so I can kill you!" They were chasing each other like the little children they are. Sometimes I wonder if they are real full grown men or just some kids in disguise. We all stood there watching Jeremy and Anthony running around when were interrupted by a guy that entered the room.

"Ok guys, we're ready." The guy said. I took a deep breath and we all started walking towards the door. We entered the room with the big crowd cheering for us. I'll admit it, it gives me some energy boost when see all those people that came for us. We all took place at our own tables, getting ready for at least 3 hours of giving autographs or taking pictures. I hope my anxiety isn't showing up today, I hope...


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Mel's p.o.v.**

When we arrived at Jason's 'surprise' I knew exactly what it was.

"Jason, how many times do I have to tell you I don't like going to those fan things!?"

"Come on Mel! This will be fun! The people who play the Avengers are here, you know that movie we watched the other day!" He replied.

"Wait, that movie was pretty good. Ok, you know what, I'm going with you but I'm not going to stand in a line or something for a stupid autograph." I told him.

"That's ok, as long as you just join me!" Jason said happily. He sounded just like a kid who got an awesome present from its parents.

When we entered the building I was in shock! There were so many people for these actors, how is that even possible? I sighed and realized it will take some time before we can leave. While Jason made his way to the line for autographs I just wondered around for a bit. There were some little shop were you could buy stuff from this movie. There was even a photo stand were you could take a picture with a big cardboard replica of a character. Because I didn't really had something to do I decided to take some pictures with the replicas.

I suddenly heard a female voice behind me. "Excuse me miss but would you like to join our picture competition?" A girl asked, she was wearing a red shirt that said Marvel.

"Oh, sure. What do I need to do?" I said forgetting the fact I'm normally very shy when it comes to strangers.

"It's very simple. We just make a picture of you with one cardboard figures and the cutest, most original one wins. The cast will choose the winner themselves."

It sounds interesting, beside I had nothing to lose. "Ok, and what's the price you can win? Or is it just for the honor?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, the winner gets a meet and greet with the cast." She answered. "So, you're joining?"

"Yeah, I think I want to join!"

"Great! You got any idea which character you want in your picture?" She asked me.

"I...I don't know honestly. Maybe the guy with the shield?" My answer sounded more as a question.

"Ok great choice everyone loves Cap! Now go stand next to him."

There I stood next to a cardboard guy with a shield. I just put my arm around his shoulders and smiled at the camera the girl was holding.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything like that but that pose isn't really original." She told me. And she was right. Even though I'm a professional photographer I don't really like it when I'm in front of the camera. And don't start about originality because I can't think of something original when I'm in such a crowded place, I don't have a problem with it when I'm in a studio or something like that but here it is almost impossible. Suddenly I got an idea. I threw both my arms around his shoulders, I extended one of my legs backwards and placed a kiss on the cardboard guy's cheek.

"That's great!" I heard the girl say while she took the picture. "Thanks for joining the competition. If you could fill in this piece of paper so we have all needed information about you. We will mail the winner personally. Enjoy the rest of the day!" She said while giving me the piece of paper. I handed back the filled in paper and started looking for Jason.

I saw that he is still standing in the line. I quickly waved at him and used my hands to make him clear I was going to look around a bit more.

 

**Chris' p.o.v.**

I was really getting tired. Those promotion are really killing me, I just needed a break but I couldn't do that to my fans.

When I looked around the crowd one girl caught my eye. She looked like the girl from the store. A small smile grew on my face. Was it possible? I quickly took a photo with another fan and looked back in the direction I saw the girl but she was gone. Was this just a daydream? Am I getting mad or something? Chris, just forget about her! The next fan that came to me, I recognized him from somewhere.

"Hi Chris! I'm a really big fan of you! This is such an honor to meet you!" He said really enthusiastic. Wow, he is happy to see me. I smiled at him and then it hit me, I saw him this morning in the store with the girl!

"I'm glad to hear that!" I replied to him while giving him an autograph. "Uhhm...is it possible that I saw you this morning in a grocery store not far from here, with your girlfriend?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah I was at the store but not with my girlfriend, she's just my friend."

Before I could ask more he was shoved away by a guard that stood nearby, he couldn't hold up the line. So it is possible it was that girl.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I was so tired when we entered the room in the back, we were done for today.

"Hey Chris, we still need to select a winner for the photo competition." Sebastian reminded me.

I let out a sigh. I almost forgot that. The others were already standing around a table looking at the pictures. I quickly joined them and started looking at the pictures.

"This one wins!" Robert yelled while holding a picture of a girl dressed as ironman and his cardboard figure.

"Oh no, this one is better!" Jeremy said.

"Forget it Jeremy!" Anthony replied. That was the moment they started fighting again.

"Look Chris, this one is cute." Scarlett says while showing me a picture. It's true, it was cute. There was a girl that kissed my cardboard figure on the cheek. Wait! That's the girl from the store! I must have been staring at the picture for a while because Sebastian elbowed me.

"Chris you are starting." He said to me, keeping his voice so the other couldn't here him. "What's wrong? Do you know that girl in the picture?"

"Yeah,...uhh. She's the girl from the store..." Sebastian his facial expression changed within seconds going from a concerned look to a happy face.

"She's that girl?" He asked me while pulling me away from the others. "Now I see why you like her, she's hot!"

"Hey! You don't talk about her like that!" I replied. She doesn't deserve to be treated as some piece of meat! Ok maybe I was overreacting, calling someone hot isn't that bad but still... I don't want him to talk about her like that. Why do you even care Chris?

"Already being protective and you don't even know her name yet! You really like her!" That was Sebastian's answer. Maybe he was right, I do like her. I need to find out who she is! Sebastian was studying my face like he was trying to read my mind but his expression changed quickly like he had some sort of plan.

"Ok guys, we have a winner!" Sebastian suddenly yelled while walking towards the other again with the picture in his hand. I tried to grab his hand to stop him.

"Ok, even I admit this one is cute!" Robert said.

"Definitely a winner!" Jeremy said while Anthony was nodding.

Sebastian came closer to me and whispered in my ear: "looks like you're going to see her again very soon..."

 

**Mel's p.o.v.**

Me and Jason arrived back at my apartment, I quickly took a shower while Jason would make some dinner for us. When I entered the kitchen I was surprised by an awesome smell. Jason is great at cooking because he loves food so much I guess. I quickly checked my mail on my phone and was surprised when I got a mail from Marvel. When I read it in silence I almost dropped my phone from the shock. I had won!? How is that even possible? I had won a meet and greet with some people of the cast and I could bring someone else with me! I just let out a little yell which got Jason's attention.

"What's wrong?"he asked while coming towards me. I just gave him my phone and let him read the mail I got. I watched his face closely and saw a big smile come on his face.

"Is this real?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded in response.

It took him just a few seconds to process this. He started screaming loudly and jumping around.

"You are the best friend in the world! I can't believe that I'm going to meet the cast!" He screamed.

"Who said I'm taking you to join me? Maybe I want to go with Jennifer." I told him trying to hold back my laugh when I saw his face.

"You wouldn't dare!" He shouted.

I just started laughing. "Of course you are joining me Jason!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are going to meet again!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter will be something different, it's going to be a groupchat between some of the MCU actors.


	3. Chapter 3-groupchat

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

**Winter bear**  started a new conversation

**Winter bear**  added **iron grandpa**  to the conversation

**Winter bear**  added **momma scar** to the conversation

**Winter bear**  added **hawkguy** to the conversation

**Winter bear**  added **falconguy** to the conversation

**Winter bear**  added **angry green** to the conversation

 

**Winter bear** named the conversation **'important meeting'**

 

Winter bear:

Guys we have something to discuss!!!!

 

Iron grandpa:

I hope this is worth it

 

Winter bear:

Of course it is!

 

Falconguy:

What's going on here?

 

Hawkguy:

Important business?!?

 

Momma scar:

Is it about this thing we talked about Seb?

 

Winter bear:

Yeah scar, it is about that

Iron grandpa:

About what????

 

Hawkguy:

Just spill it Seb!

 

Falconguy:

Why isn't Cap here?

 

Winter bear:

He isn't here because it goes about him

Falconguy:

Oooohhhh, sneaky business...

 

Momma scar:

Anthony, it's about something important

 

Iron grandpa:

Just tell it already!

 

Winter bear:

Ok...

So Robert, you went with Chris to the store this morning

 

Iron grandpa:

Yeah I may be old but my memory is fine

 

Winter bear:

Just let me talk ok

So, Chris met this girl in the store

Falconguy:

Oooohhhh....

 

Hawkguy:

Interesting...

Keep talking

 

Winter bear:

He told me he felt some sort of 'connection'

Simply said: he likes her

Iron grandpa:

So that's why he was distracted today...

 

Momma scar:

Indeed

 

Falconguy:

CHRIS IS IN LOVE!!!!!!!!

 

**Falconguy** changed the conversation's name to: **'CHRIS IN LOVE!!!!!'**

 

Hawkguy:

Don't overreact Falcon butt

Love is a strong word

 

Winter bear:

Yeah, calm down

But there's more

He tried to forget her because he thought he would

never see her again but...

Iron grandpa:

Stop it! Just tell it!

 

Falconguy:

Tell it!!!!!

 

Winter bear:

He saw her again today during the promotion stuff

Hawkguy:

I'm just screaming!!!

This is like a cliché love story

 

Falconguy:

And when do we come in this picture?

 

Momma scar:

You know that girl that won the picture competition?

 

Iron grandpa:

Don't tell me...

 

Winter bear:

It's that girl!!!!

Hawkguy:

Guys, I almost died!

 

Falconguy:

I'm just screaming!

 

Iron grandpa:

So...

He's going to see her again tomorrow

 

Momma scar:

Yeah

 

Winter bear:

Yeah

Iron grandpa:

And he know this?

 

Winter bear:

Yeah!

He's nervous about it

Falconguy:

We need an action plan!

 

Hawkguy:

How are we going to get them together!?

 

Angry green:

Guys

Why am I here?

I'll just scroll up and read what I missed

 

Hawkguy:

You are our secret weapon Mark!

 

Winter bear:

Hi Mark

We need to give Chris some 'alone time' with the girl tomorrow

 

Iron grandpa:

How are we going to do that?

Hi Green guy!

 

Falconguy:

'Alone time' ??????

Hi Mark!

 

Momma scar:

Not in that way Anthony!

By the way, hi Mark!

 

Angry green:

Hi everyone!

Looks like I missed a lot...

I can never leave you guys alone or something happens

So Chris likes someone

 

Winter bear:

Yeah And he's going to see her again tomorrow

Hawkguy:

Guys!

I have a plan!

 

Iron grandpa:

What's your plan Renner?

 

Hawkguy:

We just lock them together in a room!

Simple but effective!

 

Falconguy:

That's the best plan EVER!!!

 

Momma scar:

That's just stupid

 

Winter bear:

I'm with scar on this

Iron grandpa:

Same!

 

Hawkguy:

You guys don't have any imagination!

Thanks for supporting me Anthony!

 

Falconguy:

BIRDBRO'S!

 

Hawkguy:

BIRDBRO'S!

 

Angry green:

...

Winter bear:

...

Momma scar:

...

 

Iron grandpa:

...

 

Falconguy:

...?

 

Hawkguy:

...?

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok That was awkward...

 

Angry green:

Indeed...

 

Winter bear:

Maybe we should focus on some more important things...

 

Momma scar:

Yeah

We need someone who can distract someone

 

Falconguy:

Can you be more specific

What someone?

 

Momma scar:

You know she can bring someone with her, probably a good friend

So we need someone to 'separate' them

Someone who's a great talker

 

Falconguy:

I volunteer!

If the friend is female

 

Hawkguy:

Ok

New plan

 

Iron grandpa:

Oh no

 

Hawkguy:

Shut it Robert

This one is great

Robert, Anthony and me are going to separate them

Scar, Seb you make sure Chris talks to her, we don't want ant awkward silences

At one moment I'm going to call for Seb on a subtle way

So that leaves scar and Chris with the girl

Next scar is going to make up an excuse, we all know she's great with that

And BAM! They are alone together

 

Iron grandpa:

I must admit this sounds better than the other plan...

 

Angry green:

What's my role in the plan?

 

Winter bear:

I didn't know you were coming Mark?

Hawkguy:

Me neither

 

Angry green:

Normally I wasn't planning on coming but I want to see this

 

Momma scar:

I must say Jeremy Sometimes you surprise me

 

Hawkguy:

I always surprise people with my smartness

It's not just a pretty face!

 

Falconguy:

About that pretty face...

But what if we can't separate them?

 

Iron grandpa:

I use violence if needed

 

Winter bear:

It just needs to work

Maybe that friend could even help us

 

Angry green:

Violence is never the answer Robert

 

Momma scar:

We can always improvise if needed

And Mark is right Robert, violence is never the answer

 

Iron grandpa:

Yes mom and dad

 

Momma scar:

You know you are older than me, right?

 

Hawkguy:

That would make an interesting movie

 

Winter bear:

Guys We are forgetting the subject that matters

We only have one more problem

Chris

Falconguy:

You want me to talk to Chris!?

 

Momma scar:

NO!

Winter bear:

NO!

Iron grandpa:

NO!

 

Angry green:

NO!

 

Hawkguy:

Don't you dare!

 

Falconguy:

Thanks got the confidence in me!

 

**Falconguy** left the conversation

 

Momma scar:

Leave Chris to me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, it's something new I wanted to try.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris' p.o.v.**

I was in bed and I tried to get some rest. I tried, but I failed. The only thing on my mind was that girl. Why can't I just forget about her? You only met her once and you didn't even have a decent conversation with her. But there was something about her... I let out a sigh and turned around in my bed, facing the ceiling now. How hard I tried to forget her, how more I was thinking about her. And it's not like I can really forget her, I'm going to see her again tomorrow.

Maybe I shouldn't go, just tell them I'm ill. Come on Chris! You're not a coward, you can do this! Just talk to her like you do the other girls. But she wasn't like those other girls, I can feel it.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone buzzing. I picked it to see a text from Scarlett.

 

Scar:

Hey Chris

I think we need to talk

Me:

Why?

Is there something wrong?

Scar:

I know Chris

I talked to Seb

Me:

Why can't Seb just shut up?

I told him this in confidence

Scar:

Chris we are your friends

we're here to help you

Me:

Who knows about it?

Everyone?

Scar:

No Chris

It's just Seb and me who know about it

Me:

That's a relief

I was afraid Seb would make a groupchat or something

to inform you all

Scar:

He would never do that...

Me:

you never know with him

Scar:

Are you ready to see her again tomorrow?

Me:

Honestly?

No I'm terrified

Maybe I should just no go, say I'm sick

Scar:

Christopher!

If you dare do that I swear I drag you from your house personally

You don't have to be afraid Chris

Me:

I know

I don't have to be afraid

but I am

Scar:

You really like her don't you?

Me:

Is that even possible?

I just saw her twice and yet I felt a connection

Now I sound like a fool

Scar:

Your not a fool Chris

Seb and I made an agreement that we will make sure you aren't alone with her

Avoiding an awkward silence

Me:

Thanks

I honestly wouldn't know what to do or say when I'm alone with her

Scar:

Chris if I remember correctly you were the one who flirted

with all the girls on the after party last premiere.

Me:

That was different, I had a few drinks

Scar:

You mean you were drunk

Me:

I wasn't that drunk!

Scar:

Chris you started licking the faces of the other cast members

Me:

I didn't...

Scar:

Chris...

Me:

Ok...maybe I licked a few faces

God scar, keep me away from any alcohol tomorrow

Scar:

I'll try my best

So I see you tomorrow?

Me:

Yeah

Tomorrow

Scar:

Good night Chris

Me:

Good night Scar

 

I let out another sigh. I smiled at myself when I thought about the last premiere. I was really drunk and I randomly started licking faces. I still remember Seb's face when I licked him, just priceless. Without I noticed it I felt asleep and had a great dream about tomorrow...

 

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

I woke up because there was someone enthusiastically jumped in my bed.

"Jason, why are you up so early?" I asked him in my sleepy voice.

"Come on Mel! You know what day it is!" He replied.

Luckily he stopped jumping and sat down next to me.

"This meet and greet is only this afternoon!" I told him while hitting him with a pillow in the face.

"Aaahh, that hurt! And I know it's this afternoon but you need to learn some things about them before you meet these people!" He said while throwing the pillow back.

"So you are going to teach me some things about these guys?" I asked.

"Yep" he said while popping the 'p'. "So get dressed, class starts in 15 minutes miss Foster!" He said in a serious voice. He got up from my bed and walked out of the room.

I sighed and took a shower quickly and put on some clothes, ready for class to start. When I walked into my living room I almost got a heartache. My whole living room was a mess. My cozy couch was pushed into the corner making space for some chairs Jason putted there.

"Jason! I hope you'll clean this up when you are done with your little game!"

"So you think this is some sort of game miss Foster?" Jason said while walking from the kitchen. I really had a hard time to hold back my laugh. He was dressed formally and even had some glasses on, probably to match his 'professional teacher' look. "This isn't a game miss Foster. This is really important, I want to make a good impression on the cast with my friend." He told me.

"Now you just make it sound like I'm going with while it's the other way around." I replied.

"Ok Mel, can you just sit down. We don't have much time."

I just sighed and walked toward one of the chairs in the room.

"Ok, welcome class! Today we're going to learn something about the MCU and its actors!" Jason said while taking his laptop.

3 hours later Jason was still telling about the actors, now mostly about their private lives.

"Mel I have some good news for you!" He said enthusiastically.

"Are we finished?!" I exclaimed while standing up.

"No, sit down." He gave me a serious look. "I have other good news."

I just rolled my eyes, what could it be? "Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan are still single!" He said with a happy face.

"Are you serious!? I don't care!" I told him. He always does this, he always tries to set me up with some guy he thinks is perfect for me. But now he's going a bit too far, they are actors!

"Look at them, they are extremely hot!" He said while showing a picture of the two. I must admit they are hot but a normal girl like me doesn't make any chance with them. And I don't need a man, I'm happy with my friends. "If you won't try anything, I definitely will!" He added.

"Good luck with that!" I said while standing up and going to the kitchen.

"Hey, we aren't done yet!" I hear him shout. I just ignored him and took something to drink. I was already getting nervous for this afternoon. I know that deep down they are normal people like everyone else but still...

Maybe they are real 'bitches' or maybe not... I'm always nervous meeting people and them being famous isn't really helping at all.

Luckily I have Jason, it's not like I'm going to be alone with them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, next chapter will be a groupchat again!


	5. Chapter 5-groupchat

**Scarlett's p.o.v.**

 

**Momma scar** changed the conversation's name to: **'status update this afternoon'**

 

**Momma scar** added **falconguy** to the conversation

 

Momma scar:

So guys

Good news

Chris is coming 

 

Iron grandpa:

What do you mean?

Was he planning on not going?

 

Momma scar:

He wanted to stay home

Pretending he's ill

 

Winter bear:

He wouldn't dare!

I'll drag him personally from his house!

 

Momma scar:

I told him the same thing

But he's coming

 

Hawkguy:

Great

So everybody knows MY plan?

Or shall I explain it again?

 

Angry green:

Please don't

 

Falconguy:

Missing me already?

 

Winter bear:

Not really but you are part of the plan

 

Hawkguy:

MY plan!

Just to make that clear

 

Momma scar:

Robert

You got what I asked for?

 

Winter bear:

????

 

Falconguy:

?????

 

Iron grandpa:

Yeah

Me and green guy pulled some strings

We got some information

 

Hawkguy:

I'm really confused here...

 

Falconguy:

Same

 

Angry green:

It's about the girl

We now know who she is

 

Winter bear:

Ok

 

Momma scar:

Ok guys

What do you know?

 

Falconguy:

Wait!

How do you get that info

Are you guys stalking her?

That's creepy man

 

Iron grandpa:

We just asked Marvel for some information

She had to fill in some paper

So we got some basic info about her

 

Angry green:

And when you have that, Internet is your best friend

 

Hawkguy:

*impressed look*

 

Falconguy:

So no stalking

Just good old detective work

I thought batman was the greatest detective

Not Iron man and the hulk

 

Winter bear:

Can we just forget on 'how' they got the info

And just get the info

 

Momma scar:

Ok guys

Spill

 

Iron grandpa:

So her name is Melissa Foster

Born in New York

Age: 32

Her father died in a car accident when she was 12

Her mother is still alive

her only brother lives in Europe 

 

Angry green:

She works as a freelance photographer

She has 2 best friends

No criminal record

Loves animals and reading about psychology

 

Falconguy:

Did she really filled in all of that?

 

Winter bear:

I was wondering the same...

 

Iron grandpa:

We got her name and age from the paper...

 

Hawkguy:

How did you get all the other info?

 

Iron grandpa:

...

 

Angry green:

...

We have our ways

 

Momma scar:

Ok...

Thanks guys!

 

Winter bear:

So looks like the perfect girl for Chris!

 

Hawkguy:

Indeed!

 

Falconguy:

WAIT!!!!

Are we just going to ignore that fact 'how' they got this information?

 

Winter bear:

Yes

 

Hawkguy:

Yes

 

Momma scar:

Yes

 

Falconguy:

Ok

Fine

 

Winter bear:

So...

Conclusion?

 

Falconguy:

SHE'S PERFECT FOR OUR CAP!!!!

 

Angry green:

Hold your horses

This info tells you nothing about her being a person

 

Momma scar:

Mark is right

 

Winter bear:

Maybe she's some sort of psycho!?

 

Hawkguy:

But you have to admit that she doesn't look like one in that picture

 

Winter bear:

True

 

Iron grandpa:

Just look at het Twitter account

She's no psycho

Believe me

 

Falconguy:

So you really stalked her...

 

Momma scar:

Anthony you probably checked her Twitter already

 

Falconguy:

No...

I did Facebook first

 

Winter bear:

I think she has Instagram too

Not sure about it because there no pictures of herself

 

Iron grandpa:

She has insta

Look at those pictures

They look professional

 

Angry green:

And she's a freelance photographer

 

Falconguy:

Is it just me or did we lose Jeremy during or conversation?

 

Hawkguy:

 

I'm here again!

I was checking out her pictures on Instagram

 

Momma scar:

Guys

I need to go

See you all this afternoon!

Bye

 

Hawkguy:

Bye!

 

Iron grandpa:

See you this afternoon!

 

Falconguy:

Bye scar

 

Winter bear:

See you later!

 

Angry green:

Bye

 

Iron grandpa:

guys!

New problem!

He knows something is going on

 

Angry green:

????

 

Winter bear:

He added us all to a new groupchat

 

Angry green:

I'm not in it :(

 

Hawkguy:

He doesn't know you are joining us this afternoon

 

falconguy:

oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An other groupchat. I must say they are fun to write but not easy to post here.
> 
> I hope you all liked this new chapter, the next one will be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Mel! Get your lazy ass from that couch!"

What happened!? I opened my eyes in shock.

"What happened?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"You fell asleep! On the most important day of the year!"

The meet and greet. I groaned and stood up. That's the moment I noticed he was already dressed up. I slowly walked into my room and got dressed for this 'awesome meeting'.

"Hurry Mel! We don't want to be late!" Jason yelled when I left my bedroom.

"It only starts in like..." I quickly looked at my phone "two hours! Why did you wake me this early!?"

"We need to be there at least an hour earlier!" He replied.

"What! Why?" I asked him.

"Because it's in a Marvel building! They lots of cool things there!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Duh...it's Marvel! Haven't you learned anything from me this morning?" He asked.

"Not really, the teacher wasn't that great." I said knowing it would piss him off.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! I would be an awesome teacher you know" he yelled.

"Of course, you would be the best teacher in the world." I told him while patting his back. He just smiled in response. "For toddlers." I added quickly before sprinting away.

"MEL!" He screamed while running after me.

 

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

Today was the day! I was going to see her again and talk to her, maybe I could ask her out for some drinks or... No Chris, that's too soon! First goal today, get her number! Ok Chris, you can do this!

I was preparing myself mentally the whole morning. I tried to distract myself by doing little things but it wasn't helping. I even tried to contact my friends but it seemed like no one wanted to respond.

I sighed. Why are they avoiding me? I knew something wasn't right, there's something wrong here... I need to know!

 

**American Dream** started a new conversation

 

**American Dream** added **winter bear** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **momma scar** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **iron grandpa** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **hawkguy** to the conversation

**American Dream** added **Falconguy** to the conversation

 

**American Dream** named the conversation **'what's going on?'**

 

 

American Dream:

Guys Why are you all ignoring me?

 

Iron grandpa: We aren't ignoring you cap

 

Winter bear:

Why would we ignore you?

 

Hawkguy:

Yeah we would never do that!

 

Falconguy:

Are you accusing us of something that's not true?!

What's next?

Accusing us of having a secret groupchat you aren't part of

 

American Dream:

What?

 

Iron grandpa:

Shut it Big falcon mouth!

 

American Dream:

Guys

What are going to do?

Seb did you tell them something?

 

Hawkguy:

Seb hasn't done anything

 

Falconguy:

Yeah We know nothing about that girl

 

American Dream:

WHAT!!!??!?

SEBASTIAN STAN WHAT DID YOU DO?

 

Iron grandpa:

Nothing...

 

**Winter bear** left the conversation

 

Hawkguy:

Emergency escape!

 

**Hawkguy** left the conversation

 

American Dream:

GUYS!!!

 

Iron grandpa:

Abort mission

I repeat: abort mission!

 

**Falconguy** left the conversation

 

**Iron grandpa** left the conversation

 

American Dream:

Are you serious?

Scar are you here?

 

**Momma scar** left the conversation

 

 

Just great I thought.

Of course Seb can't hold a secret, I should have known! Now everyone knows and they will surely push me or worse...

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

I arrived at the Marvel building the meet an greet right on time. I stepped into the special room they decorated for this. When I entered I saw the people that I call 'friends'.

I stormed towards Sebastian immediately ready to punch him in the face.

"Ok calm down Evans!" Robert said while pulling at my arm before I could reach Sebastian.

"Calm down! Why should I calm down! He can't keep a secret!" I shouted.

"Chris, let me explain." Sebastian said while stepping closer to me.

"Explain!? There's nothing to explain!" I shouted again.

"Yes there is! We wanted to help you, we are your friends!" Scarlett said.

"I don't know about that friend part anymore." I said.

"Will you just listen to us?" Mark said, I didn't know he was joining us today.

"Sit down and shut up!" Jeremy yelled.

I did as he ordered.

"Ok, now we can talk like full grown people."

"Ok Chris, I know you told me not to tell anyone about but I couldn't. We are your friends Chris, we just want to help you." Sebastian said.

"And how are you going to help me?" I asked them.

"You'll find out." Anthony said.

I wanted to asked more but I was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Courtney, she's working for Marvel and was in charge of this meet and greet.

"Guys they are here." She said while letting two people enter the room.

One person was the guy from the store and also the one from the autograph session. When I looked at the second person entering the room I couldn't help but smile. She's here, this was my chance...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Oh my god!" Jason yelled when we arrived at the marvel building. "My dream becomes reality!" He was overexcited. I saw those little lights in his eyes telling me he was truly happy. Seeing him like this made me happy, conclusion: we were both happy.

The entire ride he had been talking about how awesome this would be and kept talking about how badly he wanted a picture with them. His happiness made me forget about my nerves.

"So, we're here now. An hour to early." I said.

"Come on! We need to get inside!" Jason yelled and pulled at my arm dragging me inside.

"Calm down!" I told him but he wouldn't listen.

We got to the reception and we got checked in. We even got special badges. Jason dragged me through the whole building, entering every room that was unlocked. I must admit it was awesome. Jason was taking pictures of everything even of the toilets.

"You know, they should have avengers toilet paper." He suddenly told me.

I just gave him my 'what are you talking about look' but before I could ask he was already heading towards the next part of the building.

We spend the free hour we had exploring the whole building. I mostly enjoyed the part dedicated to the movies. Jason couldn't help himself, he needed a picture with every movie poster that was hanging at the wall.

"Mel when we get home I'm going to make you watch every movie that's on this wall." He said with a smile.

"I was already planning on seeing them to be honest." I admitted.

"Yes! 'Marvel movie night marathon'!" He screamed while throwing his hands in the air.

I just smiled at him. When I looked at my phone I saw it was time for the meet and greet. Jason and I made are way back to the reception and were greeted by a girl named Courtney.

"Hi." she said. "Are you ready for meeting the cast?"

"Of course!" Jason said enthusiastically before I could answer.

"That's great! Just follow me please." She said while turning around and walking away. We did as said and followed her.

"Oh, before I forget it. Don't post any pictures on social media without the actors permission. Ok?"

"Sure." I answered. We walked down the hall and stopped before a door with the number 5 on it.

"Ok, here it is." Courtney said. She went inside and said something before she motioned us to enter the room.

"Ok everyone, this is..." Courtney looked at the papers she was holding "Melissa. She's the girl who won the photo competition." she said while pointing at me. "And this is her friend Jason."

The cast members greeted us immediately. They seem very friendly. I politely gave everyone a hand except for Robert Downey Jr., he just gave me a big hug instead.

"This is so unreal!" Jason exclaimed. "What did I do to deserve this!?"

"You have to thank your friend for that, she won the competition." Robert said.

"I know! Thank you so much Mel!" Jason said while pulling me in a hug.

"So Melissa or do you prefer Mel?" Sebastian asked.

"Only my friends call me Mel but you can call me whatever you want." I answered. That sounded so stupid, why did I say that?

"I like Mel more, short and simple. What do you think Chris?" Sebastian said while looking at Chris Evans.

"Yeah, Mel sounds great." Chris answered. He really looked nervous, even more than I am.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Don't feel intimidated by the guys. They may seem scary at first but when you get to know them they are sweethearts." Scarlett said to me in a low voice so I would be the only one to hear it. "Come sit with me."

We both took place on one of the couches in the room.

"So you've always been a Marvel fan?" Scarlett asked me.

"Not really. I was somewhat forced to join my friend during the fan thing yesterday." I answered.

"I'm the real Marvel fan here! She's just the lucky girl who wins everything!" Jason said.

"I don't win everything! Remember high school?" I replied.

"Oh, yes. Forgot that one..." Jason answered.

"Wait! What happened during high school?" Anthony asked. I saw Jason wanted to answer but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare Jason. It's our secret! Or do you want me to tell them that one time in the park..." He cut me off.

"OK! You win! Please don't tell."

"You both are so cute together! Why don't you guys just date already?" Anthony said.

I heard someone almost choke on his drink, I saw it was Chris. I just started to laugh at Anthony, Jason joining me.

"He's a bit too gay for us to date." I told them. They all laughed for a bit except for Chris who was just smiling.

"Ok, enough awkwardness! Let's get to know each other a bit more!" Sebastian said while pulling Chris with him. He forced Chris to sit next to me and took a chair so he could sit in front of us. There I was sitting on a couch with Scarlett and Chris while Sebastian sat on a chair.

"So Mel, is there anything special we need to know about you?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, I'm not that special." I said while looking at my hands, avoiding their eyes.

"Oh come on! That's not true, everyone is special in their own way!" Sebastian said.

"I just...uhh..." I didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to talk about something you don't want to talk about." I looked up at Chris who spoke to me.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't want to push you or something." Sebastian quickly said.

"It's ok, I'm just really nervous." I told them honestly.

"Why is that? Don't say it's because we are celebrities. We are just normal like everyone else." Scarlett said.

"No, it's not because of you it's just I'm very shy with people I don't know." I said.

"You don't have to be shy around us! We know each other now!" Sebastian said.

I smiled at the three people around me. They were right, I shouldn't be shy they are just normal people like me. Suddenly some sort of ball hit Sebastian in the back of his head.

"Aaahh! Jeremy!" He shouted while rubbing the back of his head and turning around to look and Jeremy. "That's not 'subtle' if you ask me!" He stood up and walked toward Jeremy and the others. But I kept wondering what he meant with 'subtle'.

I looked at Scarlett who was just looking at Chris. She turned her gaze towards me and smiled.

"Just the boys being boys." She said. I looked at Chris who was now looking at his hands. Is there something going on here?

"So Mel, was there any reason you choose our Chris as Captain America for your picture?" Scarlett asked. Yeah there was a reason, I thought he looked kinda hot but I can't say that.

"He just looked interesting." I lied.

"Interesting..." She repeated my words. Suddenly her phone started to buzz.

" I'm sorry guys, I have to take this." She said while standing up and walking out of the room. Leaving me alone with Chris on the couch.

"So...you have special hobbies?" Chris asked me.

"Not really. I like reading books." I answered him.

"Oh, what kind of books?" He asked. I really hoped he wouldn't ask, But he did.

"Oh, nothing interesting. Not like the typical girl." I said while looking into his eyes. Did I ever say that his eyes beautiful, perfect blue like the ocean you see on those postcards. "I mostly read psychological books spiritual things, see nothing interesting."

"Really? I like reading those!" He said happily.

Did I just met a guy who likes my taste of books?

 

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Sorry again for hitting you with this." Jeremy said to me while holding the ball he used for his 'subtle' distraction.

"You could've just called for me." I said him.

"Yeah, I could but my plan is still working." He said while pointing at the couch.

Chris and Mel were chatting and laughing together. He couldn't help but smile when I looked at them. They were made for each other!

"Hey Seb, Jason here is joining us in our master plan!" Robert said happily.

"You mean MY master plan!" Jeremy corrected Robert.

"Your plan was only for today. MY plan is for the future." Robert said.

"Yeah, he already named their children." Mark said.

"That's just sick Downey!" Anthony said.

"No! It's planning!" Robert replied.

"Guys! Maybe we should think about their first date first?" I told them.

"Ok, I'm helping!" Jason said. "But you know it won't be easy, Mel never had a real relationship before." He added.

"But just look at them!" Robert said while pointing at the couch. We all stared at them. "They are made for each other!"

"True!" We all said together.

 

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

I must admit this afternoon is great! First I could've killed my friends but now I don't even now how to thank them. They left me and Mel alone. First I was scared, I admit it but when we started to talk it felt like we know each other our whole life. She's just so kind, friendly, funny, smart,... I could go on all day. And don't forget the fact that she's beautiful.

We were interrupted by Courtney who entered the room again. "Ok guys, I'm afraid we have to end this meet and greet."

"Oh come on! We're just having so much fun!" Robert said. I hadn't noticed he was playing some sort of game with the others.

"You and the other cast members are wanted for something else now." Courtney replied.

"Can't they just come with us?" Anthony asked.

"I'm afraid not." Courtney answered.

"So this is goodbye, I guess." Mel said to me.

"I'm afraid it is." I simply answered.

"It was lovely to meet you Chris." She said while standing up from the couch.

"The pleasure was all mine." I replied with a smile. Before I control myself I stood up a gave her a hug. I could feel she wasn't expecting this but after a while she started hugging me back. I must admit I wanted to stay in this position forever but I knew it wasn't possible, I slowly pulled back from her and smiled again.

Before I knew it she was already saying goodbye to the others. She slowly walked out of the room with her friend while smiling at me for the last time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while to get it right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Mel, why are you smiling like that?" Jason asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked him.

He sat down next to me on my couch in my apartment. He stared at me for a while and started smiling.

"Are you thinking about something..."he asked "or someone?" He added.

I just looked away from him, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"You are thinking about someone." He said while pulling my head towards him.

"Is it Chris?" He asked while looking in my eyes.

"No!" I answered a bit too quick while standing up, avoiding his eyes.

He stood up and smiled at me. I know that smile, it means no good.

"You are thinking about Chris, aren't you!" He exclaimed happily.

"Maybe." I answered in a whisper, hoping he didn't hear me.

"I knew it!" Jason yelled while jumping around. "You like him, don't you?"

"No!" I defended myself.

His smile just grew bigger. "YOU LIKE HIM!!!!" He yelled I think the whole building could hear him.

"Shut up! You want everyone in this apartment building to hear you?"

"So you like him..." He teased.

I just sighed in response and walked towards my bedroom. Jason followed me like a little puppy.

"Ok! Maybe I like him but who wouldn't like him? You saw how gorgeous he is and he is so kind and..."

Jason smiled in response.

"But it's not like I'd make a chance. He's a famous actor and I'm just a stupid freelance photographer." I sighed.

"Hey, you're not stupid! And Mel, he was totally into you! The way he looked at you..." I just cut him off.

"Can we please you shut up about it?" I asked him. "It's not like I'm going to see him ever again!"

"Ok, for now." He answered. "We still have something important to do."

"What would that be?" I asked him.

"Our Marvel movie marathon!" He yelled. It's true, I promised it.

"Ok, where to start?" I asked him.

Jason sprinted to his room and returned with a DVD in his hand. "Let's watch you favorite marvel actor first! Captain America: the first avenger!"

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

Today was great! I still can't believe how well it went. We talked like the whole and had no awkward silences, just perfect. Now I know it for sure, I want to meet her again. Maybe I could ask her for some coffee, starting simple. Or a walk in the park that's always nice.

Oh no. I forgot to ask her number! How stupid! How could I even forget that? I was just too distracted by her. Did I tell you she has a beautiful voice and her eyes...

 

Stupid!

 

Me:

Scar I messed up

 

Momma scar:

What did you do now?

You offended her?

 

Me:

No

I forgot to ask her number

 

Momma scar:

Oh Chris 

Don't panic

Let us handle this

 

Me:

Why?

And who are 'us'?

 

Momma scar:

Your friends 

We're going to help you

 

 

Chris:

How?

 

Momma scar:

We have our ways...

 

Me:

Should I be scared

 

Momma scar:

No...

Maybe a little

 

Me:

Oh no...

 

Why did I even text scar?

 

**Scarlett's p.o.v.**

 

**Momma scar** changed the conversation's name to: **'new mission'**

 

Momma scar:

Guys

A new mission

 

Falconguy:

Yes!!!!

Are we searching a girl for Seb now?

 

Winter bear:

What?

 

Hawkguy:

Yes!!! 

What are you looking for in a girl?

 

Winter bear:

I don't need anyone!

 

Hawkguy:

Everyone says that until...

 

Momma scar:

Guys

It's serious 

And it's about Chris

 

Iron grandpa:

I'm listening

 

Momma scar:

He forgot to ask her phone number

 

Falconguy:

How could he forget that?

 

Winter bear:

Seriously?

 

Momma scar:

Right 

So how are we going to solve this?

 

Hawkguy:

I can maybe help

 

Iron grandpa:

Keep talking

 

Hawkguy:

I got the phone number of her friend

 

Winter bear:

That's great!

 

Hawkguy:

So we can ask him for her number

 

Angry green:

Sorry for interrupting 

but I have an other idea

 

Momma scar:

Keep talking...

 

Angry green:

Let me and Robert discuss something

 

Momma scar:

Ok Mark

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok green guy

 

Hawkguy:

Ok

So now...

Seb

Anyone special in your life?

 

Winter bear:

Guys 

I don't need anyone now

 

Falconguy:

For now...

 

**Winter bear** left the conversation

 

Hawkguy:

Come on!

We were just joking!

 

Falconguy:

I wasn't...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hoped you all liked this new chapter! I know it's maybe a bit short but it's much easier for me to update frequently.  
> And I hope you guys like the groupchats because the next chapter is one.  
> Thanks for all the support!


	9. Chapter 9-groupchat

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

**Angry green** added **winter bear** to the conversation

 

Angry green:

Welcome back Seb

We have news

 

Winter bear:

Ok guys

So what's the plan?

 

Iron grandpa:

Me and green guy discussed it

 

Falconguy:

WAIT!!!

Why are you two always planning things behind our backs?

We can help you know

 

Angry green:

We have more life experience

 

Falconguy:

Oh yeah

You are OLD

 

momma scar:

Guys!

If you want to argue do it private

 

Winter bear:

Yeah

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok

Let me explain what we want to do

But we need to wait for Renner

 

Falconguy:

Why wait for renner?

So he's also part of the sneaky things you guys do

Why aren't I part of this?

 

Angry green:

You'll see

 

Hawkguy:

I'm here!

You guys missed me?

 

Falconguy:

Not really...

 

Hawkguy:

Hey!

 

Momma scar:

Guys!

 

Hawkguy:

Sorry scar

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok renner

It's time

 

Winter bear:

???

 

**Hawkguy** added **The Jason** to the conversation

 

 

The Jason:

Hi everyone!

 

Iron grandpa:

Meet our new partner in crime

 

Angry green:

Our direct link with Mel

 

Winter bear:

Hello!

 

Momma scar:

Hi

 

Falconguy:

Nice to see you again!

Actually we aren't seeing you but...

Just forget it

Hi!

 

The Jason:

So it really exist

The groupchat with the avengers

 

Angry green:

This is not that groupchat

But it exists

 

Hawkguy:

So guys

The plan

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok

Like I already said, me and green have a plan

 

Angry green:

Yes

We could just simply ask Jason for Mel's phone number and give it to Chris

But that's a bit to simple

 

Iron grandpa:

Indeed

That's why we have something else in mind

We need Seb and Jason for it

 

Winter bear:

I'm listening

 

Falconguy:

So I'm excluded!

Again!

 

Angry green:

You'll come in handy later Anthony

 

Iron grandpa:

So guys

We want to make it look like an unexpected encounter

 

Angry green:

Seb you need to take Chris to the park

At the same time Jason takes Mel to the park

 

Hawkguy:

Why the park?

Isn't there something more romantic for a first date?

 

Iron grandpa:

This isn't a date

It's an unexpected encounter

And giving Chris the opportunity to ask her number

 

Angry green:

Or even ask her out

 

Hawkguy:

Oooohhhh

You guys are so sneaky

 

The Jason:

So basically I just take Mel to the park

When?

 

Winter bear:

Yeah

When are we doing it?

 

Momma scar:

Now Wednesday morning

Chris is free

 

The Jason:

And Mel is free

 

Iron grandpa:

Perfect!

 

Falconguy:

So I'm useless for now?

 

Angry green:

You'll come in handy for the first date

 

Falconguy:

I can live with that

 

Momma scar:

Seb

Jason

You two need to make sure that they are alone together

 

The Jason:

No problem

 

Winter bear:

Ok

 

Hawkguy:  


'Alone together'

Isn't that some sort of contradiction?

 

Falconguy:

It's way too early Jer to think about that

 

Winter bear:

It's 4 p.m!

 

Falconguy:

Yeah

Like I said

Too early

 

Iron grandpa:

GUYS!!!!

We need to set sail to this ship ASAP!

 

Momma scar:

Why Robert?

 

Iron grandpa:

I just got a call from Kevin

We are supposed to leave next week!

 

Winter bear:

What!

Why this change?

Weren't we supposed to leave in 3 weeks?

 

Angry green:

Yeah

Just got the call

There are some problems with the location

We need to start earlier

 

Falconguy:

Oh no

So Chris won't be able to see her!

So we only have like 6 days left

 

Hawkguy:

This is getting serious

I'm nervous and scared at the same time!

How are we going to do this?

 

The Jason:

This doesn't sound good...

How long are you guys gone?

 

Angry green:

Like 5 months

 

The Jason:

Oh no...

 

Iron grandpa:

As captain of this ship I can't allow it to sink before it's even built!

I'm going to fight for This!

 

Falconguy:

Who said you are the captain!?

 

Iron grandpa:

I did!

I'm the most qualified person

 

Falconguy:

Ok

But can I be second in command?

 

Angry green:

Spot taken by me!

 

Winter bear:

Shouldn't we discuss some other things

instead of arguing about who's the captain?

 

Hawkguy:

Ok guys

How do you build a relationship in 6 days?

 

Momma scar:

We need some help

Girl power...

 

Winter bear:

??????

 

Hawkguy:

Oh yeah!

 

Falconguy:

What is she talking about?

 

Hawkguy:

You'll see...

  
**Momma scar** added **agent Hayley** to the conversation

 

**Momma scar** added **Lizzie witch** to the conversation

 

Momma scar:

Our new recruits!

 

Lizzie witch:

Hi everyone!

 

Agent Hayley:

Hi guys!

 

Iron grandpa:

This is a pleasant surprise!

 

Angry green:

Indeed

 

Falconguy:

Oh wow

Too many hotties in one chat!

Help!!!

 

Winter bear:

Ok Anthony

So what are we going to do?

 

Momma scar:

Seb and Jason

We need to do the park thing tomorrow morning

Can you guys do that?

 

The Jason:

Yeah

Mel is free

She's still waiting for the new job

It starts in 3 weeks or something

 

Winter bear:

I'll try to get Chris out of his house

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok

So today's Monday

Tomorrow morning they meet in the park

Then what?

 

Lizzie witch:

Scar and Hayley

Can't we go shopping on Wednesday with her

Like meeting her 'by accident' in the same shop

 

Agent Hayley:

Sounds good to me

 

Momma scar:

Great

Jason can you take her out shopping Wednesday afternoon?

I'll text the details later

 

The Jason:

Sure!

 

Winter bear:

And what do we do with Chris on Wednesday?

 

Hawkguy:

Guy meeting at my house!

 

Falconguy:

Party!

And interrogation

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok

So on Thursday an other unexpected encounter?

 

Agent Hayley:

Leave that to me

I have something in mind

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok great

And on Friday their first date maybe?

 

Momma scar:

Chris should decide on that

But he will definitely ask for our help

 

Falconguy:

You know guys

If we ever stop with acting

We should totally start a dating agency!

 

Hawkguy:

Totally!

I'm like Cupid with my arrows!

 

Falconguy:

Now I'm imagining you in a diaper Jer!

 

Angry green:

Guys

I'm going to search for some extra help

You never know when it comes in handy...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you all liked this update and that you are still enjoying the story.  
> Like promised this is a groupchat again with the introduction of some new characters.  
> Next chapter will be the morning in the park!


	10. Chapter 10

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

**Tuesday morning**

 

"Mel. Wake up." A soft voice whispered in my ear.

"Mmmmh" I answered.

"Come on Mel. We are going for a walk."

"No! Let me sleep!" I said in a sleepy voice trying to sound angry.

"You let me no other choice..." Jason said. I hear him leave my room and I enjoyed the silence again. My thoughts drifted away. I was thinking about him again, his smile, his eyes. I sighed. Mel stop thinking about him! He's famous, you're not. He is gorgeous, you're not. There's no way he was interested in me.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell. Who could that be so early in the morning.

"Mel! There's someone here for you!" Jason yelled from the front door.

"Whoever it is, send them away! I want to sleep and I'm not leaving my bed today!" I yelled back to Jason.

"But Chris wanted to talk to you!" He responded.

"I don't care!" I yelled back. Wait! Chris? I don't know anyone with the name Chris except for...  
OMG! This isn't possible! I quickly jumped out of my bed, searched some decent clothes and looked at myself in the mirror while doing my hair. I didn't care about makeup and sprinted out of my room. That was a new record!

When I arrived at the front door I saw Jason leaning against the wall just smiling.

"Where is he?" I asked him quickly.

"Who?"

"Jason, you know who I mean!"

"I have no idea." Jason said sarcastically.

"Ok. Where's Chris?" I asked.

"Chris? What Chris? Oh! The Chris you like!"

"Jason! Just tell me where he is!"

Jason started laughing hysterically. "You need to see your face Mel!" I just stared at him. Why couldn't he just tell me where mister gorgeous was.  
"He wasn't here Mel! I just used it to get out of your bed!"

Now I was pissed! I started hitting his arm.

He just laughed at it. "This the first time you get out of bed so quickly. This proves my theory!"

"What theory?" I asked.

"That you like Chris!" He said while smiling.

I just sighed. Why was I so stupid? Of course Chris wouldn't be here! Why was I even hoping?

"Oh come on Mel! Let's go to the park for a walk! You love the park." Jason said. It's true I love the park, just sitting on a bench and observing people. But I was still pissed.

"Why so early?" I asked him.

"You never know who you encounter in the park this early in the morning." He answered. This was not normal, I knew something was wrong...

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

The sunset was beautiful, I admit it but not as beautiful as the girl next to me. We had a lovely afternoon enjoying the little meal Scarlett had prepared for us. I really need to tank her for this, it was unbelievable. There we sat, watching the sunset. Mel's head resting on my shoulder, my arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed happily.

"Mel." I said while looking into her eyes. "I really like you Mel." I slowly take her hand in mine.

She looks at our hands together and then glances up to me.

"Chris..."

"Yes Mel"

"Chris..." She says. She slowly leans closer to my face.

I mimic her action, our foreheads touching. "Mel..." I breathe.

She slowly goes with he mouth towards my ear. "Chris..."

"Yes Mel..." I slowly close my eyes at her warm breath on my ear.

"Chris, it's time..."

"For what...?"

"Time to wake up."

I open my eyes to see a Sebastian smiling at me.

"What the hell! Seb, what are you doing here!" I yelled at him.

"I'm here to take you out for a walk in the park!" He says cheerfully. "Come get your lazy ass out of that bed!"

I groan. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I already told you! Now get dressed, we're heading out!" Seb answered.

"I have choice, do I?"

"Nope. You're coming with me!" He said while walking out of my bedroom. "Oh and Chris, next time you have an erotic dream about Mel try to keep your voice down a bit."

What!? What did he hear? It wasn't even erotic! Just stop thinking about her, it's better this way. You'll never see her again.  
I got up and put on some clothes.

When I arrived at my kitchen I saw Sebastian doing something on his phone.

"So...what did you exactly hear?" I asked him.

"Nothing special. You were just moaming her name." He said without looking up from his phone.

"Seb could you just..."

"Don't worry Chris, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"Ok, come on! We're going to the park." Seb said while standing up.

"Why are we going to the park this early in the morning." I asked when we were on my driveway.

"Uhh...just some fresh air." He answered rather nervously.

"Seb, is there something wrong?"

"No! Not at all! Why is there always something wrong? Can't you just enjoy the 'two buddies going to a park' thing?"

I sighed. "Ok."

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][]

 

"Ok, Chris. Why don't you just sit here while I'm going to do something over there." Sebastian said while pointing at the little fountain in the park.

"So let me get this straight: you wake up this early in the moment just to come to the park for me to sit and a bench alone while you are going somewhere else?" I asked him in an annoyed voice.

"If you put it that way it may sound a bit harsh. But...just sit ok!" Sebastian answered me.

"Why?"

He sighed. "You'll thank me later." He said while walking off to the fountain.

I just sighed in response and did as I was told. What a great way to start your day! Sitting on a bench in a park while your friend is doing something else, something he clearly wants to keep secret. Luckily I had my phone with so I started going through my mailbox.

I heard two people approaching the bench I was sitting on, I didn't look up just concentrating on my mails. Then I heard a familiar voice talk.

"Jason! Why on earth do I have to sit on this bench next to a stranger? No offense sir. There are tons of benches free!" I knew that voice! When I looked up I saw her, Mel.

"Mel." I said her name and for some reason it sounded right.

"Chris?" She asked when she looked at me. I removed my cap and sunglasses and saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Hi." I said. Come on Chris you can do better than this!

"H-hi." She said. "Jason, what..." She turned around to talk to Jason again but it appeared that he somehow left.

She sighed heavily, I smiled at her. I knew Sebastian had planned something, I really need to thank him for this.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. You?" She replied while sitting down next to me.

"I'm doing great. So..."

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

I had a perfect view on Chris and Mel from my hiding spot, soon Jason joined me.

"How are they doing?" Jason asked.

"Great! They are talking and laughing."

"Oh! They are switching phones! They're exchanging numbers!" Jason said happily.

"Mission accomplished!" I said while giving him a high five. The first step was done, now let's hope he asks her out...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already chapter 10! I still hope you like the story until now. Next chapter you'll get some more action between Chris and Mel and some more help from the friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"So Mel, I was wondering if you want to grab some coffee or something?" I blurted out. I saw hesitation in her eyes. "But of course you don't have to, I you don't want to I'm totally fine with it." I added quickly. "I just thought that..."

She cut me off "I would love to." She said while looking in my eyes.

"Ok." I smiled at her. She said yes! Calm down Chris, don't mess this up!

We stood up and walked towards one off my favorite places around, a little coffee shop. We both got our coffee and sat at a little table close to the window.

"So, how's your job going?" I asked. Come on Chris, what's that for a stupid question!

"Great, I have something new. Normally I would start in like 4 weeks or something but they changed it, I start in 2 weeks." She answered.

"And what's it about?"

"Honestly I don't know, they are very mysterious about." She said.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"I don't really know, I may or may not have stopped listening when they started about that part." She said with a smile.

I laughed, she's funny. Can this get any better?

"And how's your acting career going?" She asked me while looking at the cup in front of her.

"I'm starting this new project with Marvel, we're leaving Sunday night."

"Oh." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

 

**Seb's p.o.v.**

  
Winter bear:

Guys 

Everything is going great!

 

Iron grandpa:

Details 

We want details!

 

Winter bear:

They exchanged numbers

 

Hawkguy:

Yes!

 

Winter bear:

And it looks like they are leaving now

Probably going to that little coffee shop Chris likes so much

 

Momma scar:

Great!

 

Winter bear:

Should I follow them?

 

Momma scar:

Yes but be careful 

Chris probably knows your still around 

We need someone else to get a closer look

 

Iron grandpa:

I would do it but Susan needs me for something

 

Agent Hayley:

Hi guys

I'll do it!

 

Hawkguy:

I'm joining you!

 

Winter bear:

Ok guys 

I was right 

They are at the coffee shop 

I'm keeping my distance

 

Hawkguy:

Ok

I know where it is

Are you ready agent Carter?

 

Agent Hayley:

Always Hawkeye!

 

Hawkguy:

Get your disguise ready

 

Momma scar:

Please Hayley 

Don't let him do anything stupid

 

Agent Hayley:

I'll do my best

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

I was still listening at Mel, she was telling a funny story about her and her two friends when I noticed a man and a woman enter the little coffee shop. They looked familiar, too familiar. The man was wearing a hoodie over his head and wear sunglasses, the woman had a hat and also sunglasses.

"Is there someone you know?" Mel asked me because I was staring at the two.

"No, it's just I thought I knew them."

"Oh ok, so where was I? Oh yeah..." She continued with her story.

I slowly took a sip from my coffee while watching the man with the hoodie and the sunglasses. He smiled at me and took off his sunglasses and hoodie briefly. He smiled and waved at me.

I choked on my coffee. Jeremy!? What's he doing here?

"Is everything alright?" Mel asked me, concern written all over her face.

"Yes, just...the coffee was a bit hot." I lied. Great way to start something with a girl Chris. Lie to her from the start.

I looked back at Jeremy, he had his hoodie and sunglasses back on. He just gave me a thumps up and smiled. I sighed internally. What's he doing here? Are they spying on me?

"Mel, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow afternoon, with me?" I asked.

"I would love to but I already promised Jason I would be joining him on a shopping afternoon, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine." I must admit I was disappointed but I can't show that to her.

 

  
**Hayley's p.o.v.**

 

"Jeremy, could you please stop doing that?" I hissed at him in a low voice.

"What? I'm just encouraging him!" He answered. He waved at Chris again.

"Stop doing it! Chris is probably stressing out because of you."

He sighed. "Fine!"

"So Jeremy, tomorrow you are trying to get Chris in your house while we are going out with Mel."

"That won't be hard, trying to get Chris in my house. We're practically neighbors!" He replied.

"What are you planning on doing with him?" I asked.

"Just having fun! And maybe interrogate him a bit..." He said the last part much softer probably hoping I didn't hear him, but I did.

"Jeremy..."

"Ok! I'll go easy on him! It's not like we're going to torture him."

I sighed. Oh Chris, you have no idea what's going to happen to you...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story until now!


	12. Chapter 12-groupchat

  **Seb's p.o.v.**

 

**Agent Hayley** changed the conversation's name to: **'status update'**

 

 

Agent Hayley:

Ok guys

Everything went smoothly

They had a good time

 

Momma scar:

Great

 

The Jason:

It's really unbelievable

Mel can't shut up about Chris

Constantly talking about him

 

Winter bear:

Same for Chris

He can't stop talking about her

 

Falconguy:

My heart!

 

Iron grandpa:

I'm such a proud captain now

How you see your ship come together

 

Winter bear:

Chris is only disappointed that he can't see her tomorrow

 

The Jason:

Yeah

Mel is already regretting she said yes to the shopping

But she has no choice

 

Momma scar:

Good

 

Winter bear:

Oh and guys

Chris now knows for sure we are behind this all

 

Iron grandpa:

Who talked?

 

Agent Hayley:

Blame Renner for that

 

Iron grandpa:

Renner!

 

Hawkguy:

What!?

I was so helpful today!

 

Falconguy:

Did he mess up things?

 

Momma scar:

What did he do Hayley?

 

Agent Hayley:

Nothing

Just waving at Chris and giving him thumps up

 

Iron grandpa:

Renner!

 

Hawkguy:

What?

Just supporting him

What's wrong with that?

 

Iron grandpa:

Everything!

Now he knows we are spying on him!

You've blown out cover!

 

Winter bear:

He isn't mad about it though

He's rather thankful

 

Falconguy:

Thankful?

Wow

You see we would make an awesome dating agency!

Only satisfied clients until now

 

Hawkguy:

See

He's thankful for my support

 

Winter bear:

Actually he was talking about our helping

Not your support

He wants to punch you for that

 

Hawkguy:

:o

 

Lizzie witch:

So what's our next step?

 

Momma scar:

Let them both cool down

And tomorrow we'll continue

 

Agent Hayley:

Ok

 

Lizzie witch:

I can't wait for our shopping/interrogation!

 

Winter bear:

Ok guys breaking news!!!!!

Chris just openly admitted to me that he likes Mel

 

Falconguy:

Ooooooooooo

Loosing control!

 

The Jason:

I don't need a confession from Mel

I just know she likes him

 

Iron grandpa:

Oh Yes!

Pull up the anchor!

We're leaving the harbor!

 

Falconguy:

Aye aye captain!

 

Angry green:

Seems like I missed some things

 

Momma scar:

Hi Mark

You could say that

 

Falconguy:

Guys!

I just looked in my planning

I found the perfect wedding date!

 

Agent Hayley:

Anthony!

That's way too soon!

(When would it be?)

 

Iron grandpa:

Green guy!

Your still alive

We missed you!

What were you up to?

And Falcon butt, I'm in charge of the wedding!

 

Momma scar:

Guys calm down

They haven't had a proper date yet!

 

Lizzie witch:

We can easily change that

 

Angry green:

Like I said Robert

I searched for more help

 

Hawkguy:

Yeah!

More people to help the plotting!

 

 

**Angry green** added **Hammer hunk** to the conversation

**Angry green** added **Spider boy** to the conversation

**Angry green** added **hello kitty** to the conversation

**Angry green** added **annoying ant** to the conversation

**Angry green** added **Jarvis** to the conversation

**Angry green** added **bullet shield** to the conversation

 

Hawkguy:

Oh

It gets serious now!

 

Hammer hunk:

The game is on!

 

Spider boy:

And we are glad to help!

 

Iron grandpa:

Jarvis!

I missed you buddy

 

Jarvis:

It's lovely to see you again Sir

 

Winter bear:

Do you all know what's going on?

 

Hammer hunk:

Yeah

Mark updated us

 

Jarvis:

We know everything

 

Spider boy:

So Chris knows that we are helping him?

 

Angry green:

He doesn't know you are part of this

 

Falconguy:

Oh!

They are like the perfect spies!

 

Iron grandpa:

Indeed

 

Annoying ant:

This will be fun!

Prepare yourself Chris

 

Bullet shield:

Can we first discuss these silly names?

Come on guys!

Bullet shield?

How original

 

Hello kitty:

I agree with Aaron on this

Seriously?

Hello kitty!

 

Iron grandpa:

Come on Chadwick!

It's funny!

 

Hello kitty:

I don't see the fun in it

 

Falconguy:

You never see the fun in anything!

 

Hawkguy:

True

 

Jarvis:

Aren't we here to help Chris instead of fighting each other?

 

Momma scar:

Paul is right

Focus on the job guys!

 

Bullet shield:

Ok

 

Hello kitty:

I still don't like my name

 

Iron grandpa:

Shut it kitty

Go play with some yarn

 

Winter bear:

Better put some ice on that burn!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you liked this chapter. It's again a groupchat and a way to introduce some more characters. Now the real fun can begin with the new recruits!  
> Next chapter will be the shopping afternoon and also Chris' interrogation.  
> I also made an updating schedule for me because my vacation is at an end. I'll add an new chapter every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday.  
> Keep reading and enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Mel? Who are you texting?" Jason asked, breaking my stare at my phone.

"Oh, no one." I lied. Of course it's someone but he doesn't have to know everything, a girl deserves her privacy.

"You are lying Mel, I see it on your face. Every time you get a text you smile." He said while crossing his arms over his chest.  
Then he started smiling. "It's Chris you are texting, isn't?"

"No!" I lied again. Yes it was Chris, why does he care?

"Oh come on Mel! I can smell it, you're lying! You know I'm a like a trained police dog when it comes to lies."

"Ok, fine! Maybe I'm texting someone and maybe that someone is Chris. Happy now?" I replied to him.

"Yes. Now I know for sure you like him!"

"We're just friends! Nothing more!" It was the truth, just friends.

"But you want to be more, don't you?" He asked teasingly.

And before I could stop it, I started blushing. "Shouldn't we get ready for our shopping afternoon?" I said trying to change the subject.

Jason just laughed. "Ok, let's get ready."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

"So, what next?" I asked Jason as we left the store. He didn't hear me though, he was very busy on his phone.

"Something more interesting than me?" I asked him while pushing his shoulder.

"Hhmm" he looked at me. "Oh sorry, yeah it's something important."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh nothing special." He answered.

"Oh, first it was important and now it's nothing special!"

"Look Mel! Let's go to that shop!" He said while dragging me along, he clearly wanted to drop the subject. I must admit he acts different lately. Like constantly busy on his phone, I wonder if he is hiding something?

We were just casually looking around in the store when I saw someone familiar, like I saw her before. That's the moment I remembered her, she looked like the one that played Peggy Carter in the Captain America movie. I couldn't be her, could it?  
I turned around but bumped into someone else, when I looked up I saw it was Scarlett.

"Hey Mel! That's a coincidence. Are you on a shopping trip?" Scarlett asked me.

I was a bit shocked to be honest. She just talked to me like we were normal friends while we only met once. "Uhh, yeah. I'm here with Jason getting some new clothes."

"Girls! Come and meet someone!" Scarlett called.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth but please call me Lizzie, it's much easier" she said while shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Melissa but everyone calls me Mel." I answered shyly.

"Nice to meet you Mel! I'm Hayley." Said the other female that appeared after Scarlett called. So she must be the real Peggy Carter, or I mean the actress that plays her.

"Now we all know each other, why don't we get something to drink?" Jason said, joining our conversation. Why was he so casual about this? Normally he would freak out when he sees an actor or actress but now he's just so calm. Does he know them?

"Great idea! Come on girls!" Scarlett said.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"Chris will you stop checking your phone every five seconds." Sebastian said.

"She hasn't texted me all afternoon Seb. You think I did something wrong? Maybe I'm too pushy or maybe she doesn't like me or..."

Sebastian cut me off. "Chris! Calm down! I never saw you like this before!"

"It's because I never felt like this before Seb!" I sighed looking at my phone.

"Maybe she's just busy shopping with her friend." Sebastian reasoned.

Maybe he's right, wait! "How do you know she's shopping with her friend?"

Sebastian looked nervously at me. "Uhh, you said it yourself yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Come on! We're going to distract your mind for a bit! We're going to Renner!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Why Renner? Can't we just stay here and do something?"

"No, we're going to visit Renner. You know how I love his ping pong table!"

I sighed. "Ok, but I'm still mad at him for yesterday. What was he even thinking?"

"I'm not interfering in that Chris. If you want to punch than punch him but I want to play ping pong!" Sebastian said.

"I'm going to change, ok?"

"Sure, take your time." Sebastian answered.

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

Winter bear:

Ok guys

Chris and I are coming

 

Hawkguy:

Sebastian 

Why did we spend the whole morning on 

making those special codes if you're not using them?

 

Winter bear:

I'm not doing this

 

Iron grandpa:

Even I agreed to do it 

So you are doing it Romanian plum

 

Winter bear:

I still don't get it why you agreed on doing this Robert!

 

Hawkguy:

Because it was my awesome idea!

 

Iron grandpa:

Just do it

 

Winter bear:

Ok

The package is almost on it's way

Be ready to receive it!

 

Hawkguy:

We're ready to receive it

Still waiting on the mailman

 

Bullet shield:

Maybe it's better to not give my opinion on these 'codes'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit short but I had some problems. I hope everything is fixed before Monday.  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

I quickly changed and told Dodger not to break anything when we were gone, like I always do. The walk to Jeremy's house wasn't too long because we are actually neighbors. I knocked on the door because I know his doorbell is still broken from the last party he hosted, believe me it was crazy.

When the door opened I saw Jeremy smiling at me but not his normal smile. It was more his 'I-have-something-planned-for-you' smile.

"Welcome Chris!" He stepped aside so I could enter. When I looked back I saw that Seb had disappeared. What's going on?

"Get him!" Jeremy yelled.

Before I knew it I was ambushed by Robert, Anthony, Jeremy and Mark. I was forced on a chair at a desk. All lights were turned off and all curtains closed which made the room completely dark.

"So Chris, we wanted to talk to you." Jeremy said while turning on a desk lamp pointing it at me. It's clear he watched too many old school detective movies.

"What's this show about?" I asked them.

"We want to know you thoughts on a certain subject." Robert said while placing his hands on the desk, leaning closer to me.

"What subject?" I was getting irritated.

"Oh, you know it. About a certain love interest you have." Jeremy said.

"About Mel." Robert added.

I sighed. Was all this show just because they wanted to know more about my feelings?  
"I thought Seb already told you all about it." I answered.

"Oh, we know. But we want to hear it from you." Anthony said.

"When are you asking her out again?" Jeremy asked.

"Tomorrow evening would be great. Maybe a nice Italian restaurant or something like that." Robert said. It was like he answered instead of me.

"Sounds great! So that's settled. Chris tomorrow evening Italian restaurant." Anthony said.

"Guys! I can do this on my own! I don't always need your help!" I interrupted them.

"No you can't." Robert said.

"Yes I can." I hissed back.

"No you can't." Robert returned.

"Yes I can!" I shouted.

"No you can't!" Everyone said.

"Look Chris, we're only helping you." Mark said.

I sighed again. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No." They all answered together.

"Let me explain my plan..." Anthony said.

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"You have more eggs somewhere?" Hayley asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, let me take a look." I opened the fridge and started searching for the eggs. I found them hidden behind the leftovers from yesterday. "Here you go"

"Thanks." Hayley said.

Yeah, you got it right. Scarlett, Hayley and Lizzie are in our apartment, I still don't know how it happened but I'm not complaining. They are really fun and so down to earth even though they are great actresses. Scarlett, Jason and Lizzie were currently sitting on the couch talking about something while Hayley and I were in the kitchen. Hayley was making her 'famous pancakes' that everyone loved, according to Lizzie. I still don't get what you can possibly do to get pancakes special.

"You need some help?" I asked Hayley.

"No, I'm good. Go and join the others." She said.

When I entered the living room everyone was looking at me. Scarlett patted on the couch for me to sit.

"So..." She started when I sat next to her. "You and Chris?"

I sighed in frustration. "Jason!"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Jason exclaimed throwing his hands up in defense.

Scarlett laughed. "It's true, he didn't say a word."

"Then how..." I asked.

"Oh, we can see it. No words needed." Lizzie said.

"So you like him?" Scarlett asked.

I started to blush. "Honestly, yeah. I like him." I said.

"That's my girl!" Jason said happily.

I laughed at him. He was so happy, I still don't know why. It's true that I like Chris but I'm also afraid. I never had anything serious with a guy before and I'm not sure if I want it. Yeah Chris is kind, charming and let's not forget good looking but what if he turns out to be some sort of different person when you get close to him? Maybe I was just being paranoid, all thanks to that person I once called 'daddy'.

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"So where were you when I was interrogated?" Chris asked me when we entered his house again.

"Like I said, I wanted to play ping pong. So I did." I answered him.

"You played alone? Or was there someone else in the house?"

"I would love to chat with you all night Chris but I need to go somewhere!" I quickly said making my way out. "See you later Chris!"

  
I wasn't lying to Chris. I did play ping pong and I really have an important appointment but I can't tell him with whom I played because he can't know that they are helping us with the next step.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you liked this part!  
> The next chapter is going to be an other groupchat!


	15. Chapter 15-groupchat

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

**Falconguy** changed the conversation's name to **'whoop whoop'**

 

Iron grandpa:

What's the meaning of that?

 

Momma scar:

Why Anthony?

 

Falconguy:

I'm just happy!

I'm in charge for once!

 

Hawkguy:

You in charge?

I think I'm more qualified for that!

 

Agent Hayley:

What are you guys talking about?

 

Falconguy:

Oh yeah!

You girls don't know yet

 

Lizzie witch:

Know what?

 

Falconguy:

I'm in charge of their first date

Tomorrow evening

 

Agent Hayley:

What!?

 

Momma scar:

What happened at your house Jeremy?

Why is he talking about first date?

 

Hawkguy:

We kind of forced Chris to ask her on a date

 

Winter bear:

I'm not part of the 'forcing'

 

Lizzie witch:

You guys are idiots 

Let Chris make his own decisions 

Maybe he isn't ready for a date yet

 

Iron grandpa:

It's not like we have a lot of time 

We're leaving Sunday!

 

Momma scar:

You're right about that Robert 

But we can't go to quick

 

Agent Hayley:

I'm with scar on this

 

Winter bear:

You know what

We just do this one date 

and then we give them some time

 

Momma scar:

Ok

Just this one date

 

Falconguy:

What's your sudden change of mind about scar?

You were always the first to get them together 

What happened?

 

Momma scar:

Let's say I discovered something 

We still have time

 

Iron grandpa:

But you won't share this information with us

 

Momma scar:

Correct

 

Hammer hunk:

I'm here guys!

Missed me?

 

Bullet shield:

NO

 

Hammer hunk:

Rude!

 

Annoying ant:

Rudd, my name is Rudd

 

Hammer hunk:

Really?

I thought it was stupid

 

Winter bear:

Chris vs Paul

1-0

 

Annoying ant:

Don't start like that kangaroo boy

 

Winter bear:

1-1

 

Hammer hunk:

You are going to die Rudd!

 

Annoying ant:

I'm so scared right now!

What are you going to do?

Swing your hammer around?

 

Winter bear:

1-2

 

Hammer hunk:

Seb stop doing those scores!

 

Winter bear:

No judging me or Paul gets a penalty!

 

Momma scar:

Children!

Stop playing!

 

Iron grandpa:

If you really want to argue, do it somewhere else!

 

Annoying ant:

Yes Grandpa

 

Hammer hunk:

Yes Grandpa

 

Winter bear:

Break!

 

Falconguy:

So about that date

 

Iron grandpa:

Yes

 

Falconguy:

Did Mark make that reservation in the Italian restaurant?

 

Hawkguy:

Where's Mark?

He should be here to discuss things

 

Iron grandpa:

He's sitting next to me on my couch 

He's just too lazy to get his phone out

He says hi to everyone

 

Falconguy:

So you asked him about the reservation?

 

Iron grandpa:

Yes

He did better

He got the whole place free for our use

 

Hawkguy:

Great!

 

Agent Hayley:

So are we included in the plan

Or are we just sitting this one out?

 

Iron grandpa:

You girls are included 

We need you to find the perfect outfit for Mel

 

Lizzie witch:

Easily done

 

Momma scar:

Ok

 

Iron grandpa:

And you are wanted later in the restaurant 

Now Winter plum

You got the mission to get Chris looking presentable together with Jeremy

 

Winter bear:

Ok

 

Hawkguy:

Yeah!

Team up with Sebby!

 

Iron grandpa:

Where's my little spider?

 

Spider boy:

Right here!

 

Iron grandpa:

Great

You're wanted in the restaurant an hour before the date

 

Spider boy:

For what exactly?

 

Iron grandpa:

You'll see

 

Spider boy:

Ok

 

Iron grandpa:

Next on my list

Is our blond God still here?

 

Annoying ant:

Probably chicked out because he's afraid of me

 

Hammer hunk:

Don't start again Paul!

 

Winter bear:

Ready for round 2?

 

Iron grandpa:

No!

Blondy I need you with our little spider at the restaurant an hour before the date

 

Hammer hunk:

Ok

Anything else?

 

Iron grandpa:

Not for now

I already spoke with Jarvis and he's also joining us at the restaurant 

Now it's your time falcon butt

 

Falconguy:

Ok

Let's give Chris the date of his life!

I need Aaron and Chadwick!

 

Bullet shield:

Anthony!

Why do you need me?

 

Falconguy:

I need you and Chadwick for a side project

 

Hello kitty:

I'm listening

 

Falconguy:

We'll discuss it in private

Robert can you take over again?

 

Iron grandpa:

Sure

 

Annoying ant:

Am I of any use now?

 

Iron grandpa:

Not this time

But you're like a backup plan.

 

Hammer hunk:

A very bad backup plan if you ask me

 

Winter bear:

*dingding* Round 2

 

Momma scar:

Oh no

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating recently I had some personal issues but now I'm back!  
> I hope you liked this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Good morning sunshine! You had a good sleep?" Jason asked when I walked into the kitchen area.

"Actually yeah, I did have a good sleep." I answered him.

"Maybe some sweet dreams about someone special?" He teased.

"No. You know I don't dream much Jason. And if I dream, it's about food."

"Yeah, I remember. That one time you dreamed about that chocolate you screamed so loud the whole apartment building was worried." I chuckled at this. Yes, it's true but it was a very scary dream, we ran out of chocolate. That's a real nightmare.

"So, are we doing something useful today?" I asked Jason while pouring some milk on my cereals.

"I need to go somewhere, arrange something with someone." Jason answered.

"So mysterious Jason. What's with the 'some'? Somewhere, something, someone."

"It's some sort of surprise." Jason said.

"For whom?" I asked.

"Someone." Jason answered with a smile on his face.

"Jason! Stop it!"

"Noooo!" He yelled while running towards his room. I sighed. Why am I even friends with him. He's just like a toddler.

So I was alone today. Just great, gives me some time to clean up this place and maybe go to the park to take some photos. Just enjoy this free day without Jason, without anyone. Or maybe I could finally visit that one person who's always too busy to meet up, my big brother.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"So when are you asking her for tonight?" Sebastian asked from my couch. I still have no idea how he got in my house again, I double checked every window last night and still he manages to get in here. It's not that I really mind him being here but it just gives me the creeps.

"I don't know Seb. It's not that easy." I answered him.

"Not that easy... Come on Chris!" Seb said and threw a pillow at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed while catching the flying pillow and throwing it back to Seb in one fluent motion.

"Thud" right in his face.

"You just make things complicated Chris!" Seb said.

"I don't want to talk about it now. I'm just going with Dodger for a walk." I said.

"Great!" Sebastian smiled while standing up from the couch. I know what he's thinking.

"ALONE!" I added quickly.

"That's mean, you know?" Seb said while letting him fall back onto my couch.

"I know, I'm a real 'mean guy'."

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

The park is really one of my favorite places to go. Just enjoying the walk with Dodger, enjoying the sun that burns on my skin. Just relax for some time and forget all your problems. It's not only me who enjoys the park, Dodger loves it. Especially the children in the park, he always wants to go and play with them. I always have to hold him down or he would just run off.

I still haven't figured out why he does that, maybe he just loves children. Either way, it's sometimes annoying. Always apologizing to the people but they somehow forget what happened when they see it's me. An advantage of being famous, I guess.

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Aunt Mel!" I heard an enthusiastic voice yell.  
I just managed to close the door behind me before a little 6 year old jumped right in my arms.

"Uurgghhh...you're getting heavy Dylan!" I said.

"I'm not getting heavy, I'm getting big!" He replied.

"You sure do buddy!" I said while placing him back on his feet. Dylan is just like a ray of sunshine, always happy even though the circumstances aren't the best. "Where's your daddy?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's in the kitchen!" Dylan told me and started walking towards the kitchen assuming I'd follow him. I just smiled at him as he walked away in his little iron man pajamas. Oh yeah, he's a Marvel fan. You have to thank Jason for that, I just left him alone one afternoon with Dylan and it happened.

When we walked into the kitchen I saw my brother doing what he always does, working.

"Daddy! Aunt Mel is here!" Dylan exclaimed happily, I know he likes it when I'm here.

My brother looked up from his laptop and smiled softly. "Hey Mel, how are?" I could see the dark around his eyes confirming what I feared.

"Better than you are doing Harry." I told him. "Dylan, why don't you get dressed. I'm taking you out to the park."

"Yeah!" He exclaimed happily. "Can I wear my new Hulk T-shirt I got from daddy?"

"Of course you can!" He was so pleased with my answer. "Now we need to talk." I said in my serious voice, pointing at Harry.

Harry sighed. "I know Mel, I know."

"I know you had a hard time since Val left you with Dylan but..." He cut me off.

"But what Mel! I messed up, I know! I'm a worthless father and Dylan deserves better, I know!" Harry yelled. He placed his hands before his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"It's not just your fault. You're not the one that left. I know you're doing your best to give Dylan everything he needs but what he really needs is you. He needs you Harry." I said while placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm ready aunt Mel!" I heard a joyful voice coming down the stairs. "What do you think of my T-shirt?" He stood there proudly showing his new hulk piece of clothing.

"It's really beautiful! Come on, say bye to daddy so we can go to the park."

"Bye daddy!" He said standing next to Harry. Dylan gave his daddy a quick kiss on his cheek and walked towards me. He's such a cutie. I hope my children will be just as cute.

  
On our way to the park Dylan kept talking about the new toys he got from Harry. My brother really knows how to spoil his son. But I honestly think Dylan would be much more happy when he just got to spend some time with his father. He kept on rambling about his iron man action figures and his captain America shield. I smiled thinking about how I met the actors portraying these characters in real life.

Once we got in the park we walked around for a bit until we found a great spot in the shadow under a tree. I closed my eyes for a bit and sighed happily.

"Look aunt Mel! What a cute doggy!" Dylan exclaimed. A dog? I opened my eyes and indeed there was a dog standing next to Dylan.

"Hey cutie! Where's your owner?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Can I play with it?" Dylan asked while he was already patting the dog.

"Dylan, be careful. We don't know if he's dangerous." I told him. To be honest he didn't look dangerous but you never know. The dog walked over to me and started licking my face. Ok, he isn't dangerous. He's just a cutie!

"Can I keep him?" Dylan asked me with big eyes.

"No Dylan, this dog belongs to someone. You can't just keep something you find because you like it, we need to find its owner. He or she is probably worried." I said and watched how his smile dropped a little. I took a look at the dog's collar and saw a little plate attached to it. On it stood a name: 'Dodger'.

"So your Dodger." I said while scratching behind his ear, he liked it. "Let's find your owner." I looked at the backside of the little plate and found, like I expected, a phone number. "I'm going to call the owner Dylan. Can you keep an eye on Dodger for me?"

"Ok" he said happily. He felt like it was a very important job.

When I putted the number in my phone I realized it was already a contact of me, it was Chris. Wait! Did I just found Chris Evans his dog. How big are the chances?  
Before I got the chance to press the call button I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"There you are! You know how worried I was?" Yeah, that was definitely Chris.  
I turned around and saw Chris kneeling while patting Dodger. "I'm so sorry for any trouble he may have caused." Chris said, still not looking up from Dodger.

"It was no problem Chris." I said while smiling because he still hadn't noticed that it's me. Or maybe he did notice me and just acted like he didn't because I'm that stupid girl he keeps encountering. Stop that way of thinking Mel!

"Mel?" He looked really confused when he looked up at me but quickly changed his expression into he's heartbreaking smile. "How big are the chances?"

Before I could answer I heard Dylan gasp. Oh no! I quickly ran towards him and put a hand before his mouth. We don't want to create a scene here.

"Ok sweetie, keep calm. This is indeed who you think he his but we don't want to get the attention of the whole park, do we?" Dylan shook his head. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and released Dylan from my grip.

Before I knew it, Dylan started hugging Chris' leg. Chris looked up confused at me.

"He's a big fan." I explained him.

"He... Is he your...son?" Chris asked.

I started laughing but stopped when I saw his serious face. "No, he's not my son. He's my brother's." I told him and saw his face turn again in a smile.

"I just thought... Just forget it." Chris said. He kneeled down so he was somewhat on Dylan's height. "And what's your name?" He asked Dylan.

"I'm Dylan." He answered shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Dylan." Chris said.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

How stupid Chris, asking if it's her son! Way to make an impression on her.

"You know aunt Mel?" Dylan asked me.

"Yeah" I looked up at Mel. "We're friends." How I wished I could say something else.

"Really?" Dylan asked with wide eyes looking at Mel.

"Yeah." Mel said with a smile and looked at me. She looks even more beautiful if she smiles. I just wanted to kiss her in that moment. Chris what are you thinking?!

"Wow" Dylan said. I just chuckled, it's always fun to see how children react.

"Dylan, I think it's time for us to go and grab some lunch." Mel said. An idea popping in my head. But Dylan beat me by the second.

"Can Chris join us?" He used my name like he knows me for years. It's different but I like it. Mostly children always call me cap.

"Uhhhh...I don't know. Only if Chris wants to join us." Mel said.

I smiled. "Of course I want to join!"

Dylan started hugging me again. He's so cute. Yeah, looks like I'm joining for lunch.

 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

"So, you never told me you had a brother."

"Well you never asked me." Mel replied.

"True. So is he older, younger?" I asked Mel.

"Older. 6 years to be exactly." Mel answered. We talked while we eat. I got to know more about her brother and how much he's working. When we talked I couldn't help but notice how Dodger was lying at Mel's feet. He was already very comfortable around her. That means something, doesn't it?

 

"You enjoyed lunch with Chris?" Mel asked Dylan when we exited.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" He answered happily with a big smile on his face. I just couldn't help but smile at him, he's just a ray of sunshine.

"It's time to go home Dylan. We don't want your daddy to get worried." When Mel said that his smiled dropped a bit.

"Maybe I can walk home with you guys!" I told them with a smile and saw Dylan smile instantly.

"Yes! Please aunt Mel! Can Chris come with us?" He looked with puppy eyes at his aunt. Nobody can say no to those eyes.

Mel smiled at Dylan. "Ok, Chris can come." She could barely finish the sentence or Dylan grabbed my hand and pulled me along. Mel took over Dodger from me and we walked towards, what I assume is Dylan's house.

"You didn't have to do this for him, you know." Mel whispered in my ear. I was startled for a second because she was so close to my face. I turned my head and we were only inches apart from each other. Luckily she backed off otherwise I would have kissed right there. Oh Chris this is getting worse.

"Who said I did it for him?" I replied and saw how she started blushing. We walked further in complete silence, maybe I was going to far?

 

  
"Daddy!" Dylan yelled when we entered the house. He sprinted towards the kitchen and we followed him.

"Hey buddy! How was today? You had fun?" His father asked.

"Yeah! It was so much fun with Chris and Dodger!" His father looked rather confused but a small smile crept on his face when he looked at me. He stood up and walked towards me.

"So your Chris. Nice to meet in real life instead of seeing you on tv." I shook his hand.  
Before I could answer he talked again. "So you're Mel's boyf...." Mel cut him off.

"Friend! Just a friend Harry!" His smile grew even bigger when she said that.

Mel sighed and turned her attention to me. "I must admit it was fun today and you really made Dylan's wish come true."

"I had lots of fun today, he's just a great child." Ok Chris this is the moment, ask her!  
"Uhh,...Mel. Is was wondering.... If you wanted to join me tonight for dinner?" You did it Chris, it's to late to change your mind now.

"I...I don't k..." Mel started but was cut off by her brother.

"She would love too!" Harry said. I looked back at Mel.

"Yeah, I would love to join you for dinner tonight." She smiled which made me smile even harder.

"Ok, can you text me your address so I can pick you up around 8. Sounds good?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Ok. See you tonight."

"Tonight."

  
**Harry's p.o.v.**

 

I could stop smiling when I saw them together. They were so cute, like Jason told me.

 

Me:

You have a go for tonight!

 

Jason:

YES!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, next update is here. What do you think about Dylan and Harry? Should I keep them in the story?  
> I hope you all liked this! For the once missing the friends I have some good news, next chapter is an other groupchat!


	18. Chapter 18-groupchat

**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

**The Jason** changed the conversation's name to: **'we have a GO!'**

 

The Jason:

Yes guys

It's happening tonight!

 

Winter bear:

Wait! 

What?

 

Iron grandpa:

Great

Everyone code Red

We're going to make tonight unforgettable!

 

Momma scar:

We have the clothes for tonight

 

Agent Hayley:

I'll do her hair and makeup

 

Angry green:

Ok

I'm going to the restaurant and start with our special decoration

Anthony you were helping me right?

 

Falconguy:

Yeah

I'm already on my way

 

Winter bear:

STOP!

Jason

How do you know about tonight?

Chris is out with Dodger and hasn't returned yet

 

The Jason:

I got a text from Harry

Chris asked Mel out

 

Winter bear:

Who's Harry?

 

Iron grandpa:

Mel's brother

 

The Jason:

Her brother

 

Winter bear:

Why is this the first time I hear anything about him?

 

Iron grandpa:

I forgot to mention that earlier

 

The Jason:

He's kind of a workaholic 

I talked about our plans and he wants to help

 

Winter bear:

Ooooohhh

So we have a new ally

 

Iron grandpa:

Yes

Renner, you have Chris' clothes for tonight

 

Hawkguy:

I'm now looking in his closet and I'm trying to find something

 

Winter bear:

Are you in his house now?

 

Hawkguy:

Yeah

I'm standing in his bedroom 

What's the problem?

Detjhxstikbcsayokbbjlkmpijbvwrgb.,n.kiigc.'o

 

Iron grandpa:

Are you dead Renner?

 

Bullet shield:

Finally!

 

Jarvis:

Do we need to call for help?

 

Hawkguy:

No, I'm fine

Thanks for the concern everyone 

Especially you Aaron!

 

Bullet shield:

You're welcome!

 

Iron grandpa:

What happened there?

 

Hawkguy:

Seb happened 

Ok that sounds weird but it's true

He almost scared me to death

 

Winter bear:

That's what you get when you sneak around in someone else's place

 

Hawkguy:

Says the one who's in his house too

 

Winter bear:

I was sitting on his couch waiting for him to return

I was already here when he woke

 

The Jason:

How do you guys enter his house easily?

 

Hawkguy:

Easily?

It wasn't easily!

I climbed al the way from my backyard into his and forced open his bedroom window

 

Winter bear:

I just have a spare key 

I'm not the only one

 

Hawkguy:

I also have a spare key

But this was so more fun

 

Iron grandpa:

I have a spare key

 

Momma scar:

Me too

 

The Jason:

And Chris knows about this?

 

Momma scar:

Not exactly

 

Iron grandpa:

Nope

 

Hawkguy:

No

 

Winter bear:

Nooooo

 

The Jason:

Don't you guys think that's creepy?

 

Iron grandpa:

Let's change subject shall we?

 

Angry green:

Are there any free hands left who love to decorate?

 

Winter bear:

I'm busy with Jeremy right now

He just found Chris' captain America shield and is running around with it

 

The Jason:

I'm busy with Scar and Hayley

 

Momma scar:

Sorry Mark

 

Angry green:

No problem

 

Lizzie witch:

I just joined these crazy people in Chris' house

 

Iron grandpa:

I'm busy being me

 

Jarvis:

I'm already on my way Mark

I'll be there soon

 

Angry green:

Great!

Thank you Paul

 

Winter bear:

And scarlet witch defeats Hawkeye with one single punch ladies and gentlemen!

 

Hawkguy:

You distracted me!

It's not fair!

 

Winter bear:

Guys!

Chris is back home

 

Angry green:

Candles!

We need more candles!

 

Iron grandpa:

Are you going to burn down the place?

 

Bullet shield:

How romantic

I think I still have some candles left

You want me to hop over?

 

Angry green:

If possible yes

 

Bullet shield:

On my way!

Anything else needed?

 

Iron grandpa:

Yes

Something to kill the fire afterwards

 

Angry green:

No

 

Hawkguy:

Sebastian I'm going to kill you!

 

Iron grandpa:

Let me guess 

Something interesting happened

 

Winter bear:

It was my only opinion to get you out of the house without Chris noticing

 

Iron grandpa:

Oh yes

This is going to be interesting 

I'm waiting

 

Hawkguy:

You pushed me out of his bedroom and out of his yard!!!

 

Iron grandpa:

Ok Seb you just earned a higher spot on my 'favorite person' list

 

The Jason:

I don't see the problem

 

Hawkguy:

It's clear you never visited Chris' house!

 

The Jason:

???

 

Iron grandpa:

Chris his house is located higher than Renner's

 

Hawkguy:

So I literally rolled all the way down through bushes and landed in my backyard!

 

Iron grandpa:

I wish I saw that!

 

Hawkguy:

Just shut up Robert!

 

Iron grandpa:

Never!

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter. The next chapter is the friends getting everything ready for the date. So get ready for some fun!


	19. Chapter 19

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

**2 hours and 30 minutes before 'the date'**

 

"Ok guys! I have everyone's attention?" Robert said standing on a table.

"Robert is it really necessarily that you stand on a table?" Scarlett asked from the other side of the room where she was folding napkins.

"Yes! My work people need to see me when I give my orders." Robert answered.

"Who do you call work people?" Aaron replied.

"You guys. So as I was saying..." Robert continued while pacing around on the table.

"You'll fall down if you don't watch out!" Scarlett replied.

"Never going to happen!" Robert smiled.

"I hope he falls so hard." Jeremy whispered next to me. I chuckled. He wasn't mad at me anymore but I had to agree with something. I had to help him with his 'revenge on Robert' like he called it.

"Ok everyone! We have like an hour and half to finish decorating and all that stuff. That leaves us one hour to get ready." Robert pointed at Mark who was busy with Aaron and the candles. "Mark, what's the next thing that needs to be done?"

"Let me take a look." Mark said while taking his phone. "Me and Aaron are doing the candles. Seb and Jeremy, can you help Scar with the table decorations?"

"Sure." I said.

"Next, Anthony. You need some help with the roses?" Mark continued.

"Yeah, I could use some help!" Anthony answered from the table in the corner.

"Maybe our British kitchen team could help you?" Robert said.

"Our you could do something for once Robert!" Jeremy yelled. Yeah, he's still pissed at Robert.

"I'm supervising everything! That's a really important job!" Robert yelled back.

"Ok can you guys keep quiet for once!" A very pissed Hayley stormed from the kitchen. "Me and Paul are all saving your asses in there so let us work in silence!" With that she turned around and went back in the kitchen.

"Ok, mind to explain?" I asked.

"Oh yeah this is a fun story!" Robert exclaimed happily.

"Robert, can we just concentrate on the job for now?" Mark sighed.

"Just this quick story. So you know how Mark booked this whole place for tonight, right? Well here is the fun part of the story, Mark forget to mention that we needed the people that work here. Result: we have no people in the kitchen and no waiters." Robert explained.

"And that why me and Hayley are trying to safe this date." Paul said while exiting the kitchen.

"Yeah, luckily we have Jarvis and Atwell. They are our British kitchen staff for today." Robert added.

Jeremy started laughing next to me. "This is typically us, isn't it? Like the last time we did that barbecue and we forgot the meat!" I chuckled. Yeah that was a fun barbecue.

"Just focus guys! We don't have that much time!" Mark snapped.

"Ok! Keep calm green guy. We don't want you to have an outburst here!" Robert said in amusement. We worked in silence for some time until we got interrupted.

"Paul! We're out of pepper!" Hayley yelled when she stormed out of the kitchen. I think she's going to have a breakdown like last time she tried to cook for us. That wasn't the barbecue if you're wondering, it was something else.

"Easy Hayley. I'm sure we're going to find some. Just sit down and I'll look for pepper, ok?" Paul said while guiding Hayley towards a chair.

"Ok." She breathed out. Paul quickly disappeared into the kitchen again and Scarlett gave Hayley a glass of water to calm her a bit.

"You want me to call Gwyneth? You'll have pepper enough!" Tony joked from the table he's still standing on.

That was the final straw for Hayley. She quickly took some of the candles Aaron was holding and threw them to Robert. They landed right in his face before he could react. Thanks to that Robert lost his balance and, like you guessed, he landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"Hey!" Robert yelled when he crawled back on his feet. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Oh yes. This is extremely funny!" Jeremy said between laughs.

"Told you so." Scarlett said with tears in her eyes from laughing.

 

  
**1 hour and a half before 'the date'**

 

  
"So Mark, how many candles are you planning on using?" I asked Mark when I was done with decorating the tables and some general cleaning.

"Like 365." He answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, it's a bit on the low side but it's the first date. We can still get more candles for the next date!" Mark answered. I just walked away dumbfounded without saying anything.

"Get out of my kitchen!" I hear Hayley yell. I saw Anthony sprinting out of the kitchen with an angry Hayley chasing him.

"Wow easy! What happened?" I asked while holding Hayley's arm.

"I asked him to do one thing!" Hayley explained still waving dangerously with her spoon.

"What did you do Anthony?" Scarlett asked.

"I burned something. It's not that bad!" Anthony exclaimed.

"You burned the milk!" Hayley yelled and stormed back into the kitchen.

 

  
**1 hour before 'the date'**

 

  
"Ok guys! We have an hour left what means that we need to get the lovebirds ready! Scarlett and Hayley you are going to Mel now and Seb and Renner, you are going to Chris now." Robert told us. "Paul, you are watching the kitchen and wait for our new troops."

"Have no fear, we've arrived!" Tom exclaimed while stepping through the door followed by Chris and Chadwick.

"Great! Now Chris you're going to help in the kitchen while Tom and Chadwick are our waiters. Now everyone get ready!" Robert concluded his little speech.

"I'll try to get Hayley out of the kitchen." Scarlett said and walked into the kitchen.

"Let's go. We need to get Chris ready." I said to Jeremy and we made our way out of the restaurant.

 

**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

When everyone did as I told them I made my way to the back together with Mark. We didn't take the way through the kitchen because honestly, I don't know what's going on in there. And I don't want to know it either.

"So everything is ready?" I asked Mark.

"Yeah. I just need to light the candles." Mark answered. I sighed. What's his deal with those candles? They aren't that important.

"And the secret cameras?" I asked.

Mark nodded. "They are all installed so we can watch every move."

"Great! I don't want to anything." I smiled. This is going to be the best date ever.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Like always, I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter is of course the date.
> 
> And a quick question: would anybody be interested in a Sebastian love story?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

Ok Chris. Keep calm. You can do this! Tonight's going to be awesome, I hope. Nothing can go wrong. They have everything under control, just simple dinner with some good Italian food. Yeah nothing can go wrong, or can It?

"Are you sure everything is ready for tonight?" I asked Sebastian.

"Of course! Have a little fate in us!" He answered. I sighed. I have other choice than trust them.

"Believe me, you're going to love it!" Jeremy smiled.

"Ok, now get ready. We got the perfect outfit for you." Sebastian said.

"But first take a shower! We don't want her to run away when she smells you!" Jeremy joked. I know he joked because I don't smell bad. Or do I? Oh God I need a shower!

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

I heard a knock on my door followed by Jason's voice.

"Mel are you ready for your date?"

I sighed. "Jason! This isn't a date, just something between friends!" I replied. This isn't a date, it's just me and Chris getting to know each other better. So it's no date, is it?  
"And why did you even knock? Normally you just storm inside!"

"Ok." I heard him say and before I knew it my door flew open. There stood Jason but also Scarlett and Hayley. What are they doing here?

"Ok Mel. We can do this the hard way or my way." Jason said.

"And what's the difference in that?" I replied. He smiled at my answer, I know that look in his eyes. Oh no...

"Get her!" He yelled.

 

  
**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

"Ah! Dammit!" Aaron yelled.

"What's happening out there?" Paul asked.

"I don't know and I honestly don't know if I want to know it." I answered him.

"Right." Paul replied.

Suddenly Aaron stormed into the kitchen and went for the tap immediately. Holding his hand under the streaming water.

"What happened out there?" I asked him while searching for a first aid kit. They probably have one in the kitchen.

"Mark and those stupid candles. I think I burned my hand!" Aaron answers.

I laughed. Something like this was bound to happen. I'm just happy the place hasn't burned down yet. "Com here cry baby. Grandpa Robert is going to take care of that little pain of you."

"Hey! Don't treat me like a baby! And it really hurts!" Aaron replied. And they call me a baby. Unbelievable!

"You want me to give a little kiss on it so it heals quicker?" I asked him. That's the moment a spoon hit my head.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"Look at you! Like new!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Did I look so bad before?" I asked him. I didn't look bad before otherwise Mel would have said so, wouldn't she?

"Of course not Chris but now you look more...ready for a date!" Seb said.

"I can't hold it anymore! He's growing up so fast!" Jeremy said while fake crying. "Soon he'll leave the house and we'll be all alone again Seb!"

"Shut up Jeremy!" Seb said. "You're making me cry when I think about it!"

"Stop it guys!" I sighed. "I need to leave, I can't let the girl wait."

"Wait! Before you go, we need to have some serious talk." Jeremy said his tone really serious.

"About what?" I asked him.

He patted the couch to sit next to him. "I know you are a full grown person but I really want to talk with you about this."

"About what Jeremy?"

"Sex"

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

Ok, first I was really mad at Jason because he never told me Scarlett an Hayley would come and transform me. Yeah I said transform because it's like I'm a different person now. Of course I'm not mad at them anymore because I look beautiful, if I say so myself.

"So, are you happy with your look?" Scarlett asked while leaning on the wall.

"Yeah, it's so unreal. It's like I'm a total different person." I told her while looking at myself in the mirror again.

"You're not a different person. We just did your outfit and your makeup. Everything else is you!" Scarlett said.

"Where's Hayley? She left so quickly." I asked Scarlett.

"Oh. She had to go somewhere..." Scarlett answered. I wonder where she went, maybe it was something really important.

 

  
**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

"Attention people! Chris is on his way to get Mel!" I announced to everyone in the room.

"Great! Now just wait till Hayley is here so we can start..." Paul was interrupted by a Wild Hayley storming through the door.

"Finally! We already thought you got lost." Anthony said. Not a smart move if you ask me.

"I didn't get lost! It was that stupid cabdriver who blocked the whole road so I had to..." Hayley started.

"Ok. I believe this is a very interesting story and would love to hear it but we have some more important things to do now!" I cut her off.

"Yeah you are right." Hayley replied. "Ok Paul! Let's make this the best date ever!" With that Hayley and Paul disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are you almost ready Mark?" I asked.

"Yeah, every single candle in this room is ready for this date!" He answered. I still don't get it why he is so obsessed with those candles.

"Isn't it a bit warm in here?" I asked him. I was already sweating because of the heat of all those candles.

"Yeah, isn't it romantic?" He answered. I wanted to reply but I heard someone shout my name from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but I'm really popular today." With that I stepped in the kitchen.

"Downey! Tell our blond over here that he needs to wear this hairnet if he wants to help!" Hayley almost yelled at me.

"I'm NOT putting that thing on my head!" Chris replied.

"Ok children! Play time is over! Chris put that stupid thing on your head and stop complaining!" I yelled at him.

Mark stormed into the kitchen. "They are here!" He announced.

Let the game begin I thought.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update! The last few day have been hectic and I simply had no time to write. I'm going to change my update times: updates on Monday and Saturday. (Maybe also on Sunday, I don't know yet)  
> I hope you can all forgive me and you guys aren't mad at me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> (P.s. For the people who are interested in the Sebastian love story, news is on the way.)


	21. Chapter 21

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

Ok Chris. Keep calm and don't forget to breathe. Just knock on the door and smile, easily done. And maybe say something, that would be nice. Ok just do it now.

And I did it, I knocked on the door. No turning back now.

The door was opened by someone I wasn't expecting, Scarlett.

"What are you doing here scar?" I asked her, keeping my voice as low as I could.

"Relax Chris. I just helped Mel with her outfit and I'm leaving now." She answered while passing me. "Don't overthink things Chris. Try to enjoy." She added and walked away.

When I turned around I saw Jason standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face but then turned really serious.

"Ok Chris, even though you are famous I'm still going to say this. You take care of her and if you ever hurt her..." He said while pointing with his finger at me.

"Jason leave him alone!" Mel said. That's the moment I noticed her behind Jason. She looked beautiful. I mean even more beautiful than normally, I'm not saying she doesn't look beautiful otherwise but... Just forget it. She looked beautiful.

"Mel! This is the first time I can play the overprotective friend! Don't you read stories? Everyone has one of them." Jason replied.

"Jason, just leave us alone." Mel sighed.

"Ok." He said while putting his hands up as a sign of surrender. He leaned closer to me though and whispered "I'm watching every move." He stepped away and looked at me and Mel. "Have fun you two!" He said before he walked away in the apartment.

"Sorry about that." Mel said.

"It's nothing." I replied. Come on Chris give her a compliment. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said and I saw how her cheeks started to glow. "You look great too." She added.

"Thanks." I said. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat." She answered.

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

We arrived at something that looked like a little Italian restaurant. It looked really great and I absolutely love Italian food. So Chris really scored with this place. Wait! What? Why was I even thinking about that? We're just friends going to dinner, nothing more. Chris could never feel anything for me, the boring and ugly me.

Chris interrupted my thoughts by guiding me inside, placing his hand on the small of my back. I felt a shiver travel through my body. Even though his hand just touched my dress I could still feel the warmth of it. I wonder how his hands would feel on my skin... Mel stop it!

We entered the restaurant and were greeted by a guy in suit. I had the strange feeling I know this guy from somewhere but I can't remember it exactly. But the strangest part of everything was his British accent, not something I expected in an Italian restaurant. I looked at Chris and saw his pale face.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He cleared his throat "uurggghh...yeah, everything is fine." He reassured me with a smile and he guided us to our table. The restaurant was empty except for me and Chris and tons of candles.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

This is so wrong. What is Paul doing here dressed up as some sort of waiter? I knew something was going on, just renting a place wasn't enough for them. They needed to pull the full show.

"I hope you enjoy your evening." Paul says and smiles at both of us before walking into what I assume was the kitchen.

"Is it just me or do I know him from somewhere?" Mel asked when Paul was vanished.

"Yeah...I think he has just one of those faces." I answered her.

"You're probably right...but isn't it strange for an Italian restaurant to have a waiter with a British accent?" She continued.

Ok Chris how are you going to save yourself out of this? Luckily we got interrupted by a waiter, saved by the.....Oh no.

"Hello, my name is Tom and I'm your waiter for tonight."

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"I think Chris is going to get crazy by the end of the night." I stated.

"Nah, don't exaggerate Seb." Robert replied.

"Maybe slightly traumatized." Jeremy said.

"He'll get over it. He's a big boy." Anthony said.

"I still feel a bit guilty. You saw his face when he saw Paul?" I replied to them.

"You know this was just the start, don't you?" Robert said.

"Wait until he finds out that they are in an Italian that has no Italian food." Aaron said.

"I hope for you that Hayley didn't hear that. She and Paul did their best to save this date." Scarlett replied.

"Yeah but their British kitchen doesn't really fit in this setting." Aaron said.

"So, how is everything going?" Jason asked when he entered through the back door.

"Mel looks happy and Chris is nervous, so I guess everything goes great." Robert answers.

"And the candles are still...." Mark started but got cut off by Robert.

"Don't start about those candles Mark!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone, I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't worry next chapter is the last part of the date. 
> 
> For the people who wanted the Seb story, I have good news!   
> 'Just one coffee' is going to be the title of this new story with Sebastian and Abbey as main characters. The story will have many crossovers with this story and returning characters.  
> I hope you guys will like it!


	22. Chapter 22

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

Dinner was nice... What are you saying Mel? It was awesome! Chris was awesome, the date was awesome.... Wait! A date? No, it was just dinner between friends. Uurggghh... Keep telling yourself that Mel, it was a date. But what's so wrong about that? Chris is kind, caring and let's not forget extremely hot, he's just perfect. 'Too perfect' a voice in the back of my head said. Yeah, he's too perfect and I'm nothing.

"Mel?" Chris tugged at my arm. I think I zoned out. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I think I just zoned out for a bit. Lost in thoughts."

"I hope it were good thoughts." He said with a wink.

I laughed. Oh yeah, he's funny too. Like I said, perfect.

We walked for a bit in complete silence but not an uncomfortable silence. It was nice. We left the restaurant a while ago and were now walking towards something that looked like a park. When we walked our hands would sometimes touch which caused a shiver to run throughout my whole body. Why did he have such an effect?

"Did you like dinner?" Chris asked, breaking the silence.

I smiled. "Yeah, it was nice." Chris smiled back at me. I think we stood there for like 5 minutes just looking into each other's eyes.

 

  
**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

"Keep your head low!" I whisper yelled at Aaron. We had followed Chris because I know he had something else planned, something we didn't know about. And I was right, taking her for a walk after an awesome dinner.

"You know it's really hard to see where you are going when you keep you head low." Aaron replied.

"Look they are starting at each other." I said.

"It looks like they are both zoned out. Or they are lost into each other's eyes." Aaron said.

"Shit!" Aaron said when his phone started buzzing. I saw how Chris and Mel looked into our direction with a confused looked. I quickly dragged Aaron with me away from our hiding spot.

"No Jeremy! This is not the best time to call me!" Aaron whisper shouted through his phone. He looked up at me.

I took his phone. "Listen Renner, we are following Chris and we don't want to get caught so stop calling!" With that I ended the call and gave Aaron his phone back.

"Robert, they are gone." Aaron whispered.

I sighed.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

We walked a bit around in the little park and we had some small talk about dinner and life. She really was something special. Not only beautiful but also smart, cute but also funny. And her smile is so breathtaking. Every time our hands accidentally touched I felt some sort of spark travel through my body. And it felt so good.

I took her hand I mine, first Mel looked at bit surprised but then she smiled at me. We walked comfortably hand in hand towards the lamps that shined in the distance. I really need to thank Seb for this. Keeping it secret for the others wasn't probably easy.

Mel's smile grew even bigger when we reached the tree with all the lights.

"You did this?" She asked.

"I got some help from a friend but it was my idea." I answered.

"It's beautiful." She said. No she was beautiful. With that I leaned in closer to her switching my gaze between her eyes and her lips.

 

  
**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

Finally we found them again. They were now walking hand in hand towards a tree decorated with lights. How did Chris do that? Do we have some sort of spy?

"Look at there hands." Aaron whispered.

"I know."

"Don't they look cute together?" Aaron added.

"Yeah, they do." I saw how Chris was glowing with happiness and I saw the same with Mel. Chris really deserves this, being happy. After all he went through, he deserves to find true love.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy." I whispered to Aaron.

"Sudden change of mind Robert?" He asked.

"Yeah, something like that, something like that."

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

I saw how Chris started to lean in closer and without thinking I did the same until we were a few inches away from each other's face. I felt his hot breath on my skin which caused me to almost melt in the spot. Why did he have such an effect on me?

"Mel." Chris said my name in a low voice making me shiver.

Before I could do anything else I felt his lips connect with mine. It felt like little fireworks in my stomach. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment, I felt like nothing else existed. Only me and Chris connected with each other through a kiss. I pulled back and looked into Chris' eyes. Before he could say anything I kissed him and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed his hands on my waist.

It felt perfect. It was perfect.

We both parted from our kiss to catch our breath. We just smiled at each other.

"So, what happens now?" Chris asked.

"I don't know Chris."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they kissed! It was so hard to write this chapter but I hope you all liked it. The next chapter is a groupchat so get ready for it!
> 
> For the people who read just one coffee, the next chapter will be up soon!


	23. Chapter 23-groupchat

**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

**Falconguy** changed the conversation's name to: **'date review'**

 

Falconguy:

So guys

Let's review this date

 

Hawkguy:

Everything went great when 

Chris and Mel were there

 

Winter bear:

Yeah

The after party was less memorable

 

Iron grandpa:

What happened exactly?

 

Winter bear:

Nothing special 

The place almost burned down

So nothing special

 

Iron grandpa:

What!

 

Bullet shield:

Why did I miss that?

How did it happen?

 

Winter bear:

Just ask Mark

 

Angry green:

It was NOT my fault

 

Falconguy:

Keep telling yourself that Mark

Maybe you'll believe it someday

 

Winter bear:

Luckily we had Hayley and Paul

 

Iron grandpa:

Agent Carter and Jarvis to the rescue

 

Jarvis:

Indeed

 

Angry green:

Let's change the subject 

What did Chris and Mel do afterwards?

 

Iron grandpa:

Nothing much

They walked

 

Bullet shield:

You forget the most important part

They walked 'hand in hand'!

 

Falconguy:

Oooooooooooooo

 

Hawkguy:

Oooooooooo

 

Momma scar:

So that's the reason why Chris is so happy today

 

Winter bear:

Yeah he's really glowing 

But that's not the only reason

 

Momma scar:

What are you talking about Seb?

 

Winter bear:

Chris told me something 

But I promised to keep it secret

 

Hawkguy:

Seb

We're a group, a family 

We don't keep secrets here!

 

Winter bear:

But I'm doing it

 

Falconguy:

Oh come on!

 

Iron grandpa:

Chris can't keep it a secret for long 

We'll find out with or without winter plume's help

 

Hawkguy:

You know what?

I'll ask him myself!

 

**Hawkguy** added **'American Dream'** to the conversation

 

Hawkguy:

So Chris tell us what happened!

 

American Dream:

Why would I even do that Jeremy?

 

Hawkguy:

Because we're like family!

 

American Dream:

Like family?

So you're the annoying uncle?

 

Hawkguy:

Yes

I'll be the annoying uncle of your and Mel's child

 

American Dream:

You'll never get anywhere near my child Jeremy!

 

Hawkguy:

But I want to babysit!

 

American Dream:

Forget it!

 

Iron grandpa:

Already #overprotectivedaddy

 

Winter bear:

Why are you already talking about this?

You only just kissed

 

American Dream:

SEB!

 

**'Winter bear'** left the conversation

 

Falconguy:

!!!!!!!!

Are you serious?!

They kissed!!!!!

 

The Jason:

So that's why is so happy!

I knew something happened!

 

Iron grandpa:

I'm so happy!

You guys have my blessing

 

American Dream:

Is she really happy Jason?

 

The Jason:

She hasn't stopped smiling

 

Agent Hayley:

Hi Chris!

I'm so happy for you!

Did you like the food yesterday?

I hope you did

 

Iron grandpa:

**Chris if you want to live

Say you liked it**

 

American Dream:

Why?

 

Agent Hayley:

Just give an honest answer Chris

 

American Dream:

I liked yeah

 

Agent Hayley:

Great!

 

American Dream:

But I expected some Italian food in an Italian restaurant

 

Agent Hayley:

It's not like we had much time to improvise!

 

Jarvis:

Calm down Hayley

Chris said he liked our food

 

American Dream:

Wait?

Did you guys made that?

 

Jarvis:

Yes

Me and Hayley did it all

 

American Dream:

Why? 

Isn't there some staff in the restaurant who could do it?

 

Iron grandpa:

No

Thanks to Mark

 

Angry green:

Why is everything my fault today?

 

Iron grandpa:

Because it is!

 

American Dream:

Do I want to know it?

 

Iron grandpa:

No

So let me take my schedule 

When's your next date?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you all liked this update!  
> Next chapter will be with Dylan and Harry in it.


	24. Chapter 24

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

**Saturday morning**

  
"Come on Mel, can you do me this favor?" Harry pleaded.

I sighed. "You know how much I love babysitting Dylan but today really isn't the right day. Chris and I are going to spend the day."

"Can't you just meet an other day?" Harry asked.

"Harry no." I said sternly.

"Please Mel! I can't change this appointment and I can't leave Dylan alone! You got to help your brother little sis." He pleaded again. I need to say no but I can't, I really can't.

I sighed again. "Ok! But only because Dylan is so cute."

"Thank you sis!" Harry kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly. "Let me grab his stuff." And with that he went upstairs.

"Aunt Mel!" Dylan yelled and hugged me. I just love his hugs.

"Look aunt Mel, I'm wearing my captain America T-shirt." He said proudly while showing me his T-shirt. I smiled at him but suddenly realized my day with Chris. I took my phone and started texting Chris.

 

Me:

I'm sorry Chris 

but I have to babysit Dylan

You probably don't want to spend the day with me and Dylan

 

He responded very quickly.

 

Chris:

Are you crazy?

I love the little guy

Though not as much as I love you

Me:

So cheesy

Chris:

I know 

I'll be at your place in an hour 

Ok?

Me:

Perfect

 

"Come Dylan, let's go. Say bye to daddy first." I said.

"Bye daddy." He said while giving his father a big hug. I took the backpack with some of Dylan's stuff.

"Thanks again Mel, you're the best!" Harry said.

"I know." I replied and took Dylan's little hand in mine and we made our way to my car.

 

 

"You want a little snack?" I asked Dylan when we arrived at my apartment.

Dylan nodded from my couch, he was busy playing with some toys. After giving him his snack I sat down next to him.

"Can you tell me some more about your toys?" I always love it how he gives a story to each toy he has, it's so cute. He started talking about all his marvel action figures. He had this big hulk figure that was his favorite because he was so strong and big. His second favorite figure was captain America, this made me smile.

We got interrupted by my doorbell. I quickly walked to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Chris smiling widely.

"Hey." He said and leaned in closer. Before Chris could kiss me we got interrupted by Dylan.

"Aunt Mel, who's there?"

Me and Chris laughed at the same time. "Come in, I think he will be very happy to see you."

When we entered the living room Dylan noticed Chris and gasped. "Chris!" He said while running towards Chris and tackling him into a hug.

"Hey buddy." Chris replied to Dylan.

"Look Chris." Dylan said while showing his captain America T-shirt proudly.

"Wow, that's so cool." Chris said. Dylan was so enthusiastic, he showed Chris his captain America action figure and told story about school and other stuff. I still can't believe how open he is to Chris. Normally it takes some time for him to actually talk to new people but here he is, talking to Chris like he knows him for years.

Seeing those two together was so cute, Chris would make a great father. Mel, what are you even thinking about?!

"So Mel, I was thinking maybe we could go to my place?" Chris said. His place?

"Uhmm, I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Yeah and I think Dodger would love to see you again." Are you really going to play it like that? Before I could answer again Dylan was already packing his backpack with his toys and stood up.

"I'm ready." He said. I looked at Chris and we both started laughing.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." I said.

"No, you are coming with us. Even if I have to drag you out of here." Chris stated giving me a serious look. I gave him a questioning glance. Yeah, as if he would drag me out of here. He wouldn't dare.

That's the moment Chris did something I didn't expect him to do, he took he in his arms and lifted me like I weighed nothing. Don't get me wrong, it felt nice to be in his strong arms. I felt safe and protected...

Was I really falling so hard for Chris?

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

This felt good, it felt right to hold Mel in my arms. I really want to keep her in my arms forever.

Am I really falling so hard for Mel?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter, it was really hard to write. I'm still not happy with it, maybe I'll rewrite it some time.
> 
> Next chapter will be something with the friends again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

**Sunday morning**

 

"Scarlett, can you remind me why we had to meet this early in the morning?" Anthony asked.

"I thought Scarlett explained that yesterday. Pay attention Anthony!" Aaron said.

"I'm paying attention, it's just my brain doesn't work properly this early." Anthony replied. I chuckled.

"Does it ever work properly?" I commented.

"Guys, don't start an other fight." Hayley said from the kitchen, she was making breakfast together with Jeremy. The rest of us were all sitting around Jeremy's table, yes we were at his house because Scarlett thought that was a good idea. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

"Pancakes are ready!" Jeremy yelled at us.

"Finally!" Robert said and put his phone back in his pocket.

When everyone was seated and eating Scarlett started the talking.

"Ok everyone, let's get started. Mark, you begin." She said.

"Ok. Like everyone knows, we are leaving tonight so this means Chris and Mel won't be able to see each other." Mark started.

"Can't we take Mel with us? She'll probably fit in Chris' suitcase." Anthony said. We just ignored him and Mark continued.

"So know comes the question: how are we going to keep this relationship alive?"

"Ok guys can I just say something?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Jeremy said with his mouth full of pancake.

"Can't Chris and Mel work this out. Why do we always interfere?" Aaron said.

Robert shook his head. "No, we need to help them. I know Chris longer than you Aaron and believe me, he needs our help."

"So, what's the plan?" I asked them and took an other bite from my pancake. They were delicious by the way.

"Simple, keeping the relationship alive." Scarlett said.

"Ok, now I'm really confused. Mark just asked how we keep this relationship alive and your answer too this is to keep the relationship alive." I said. "How does that work?" I asked them.

"You'll see. Scarlett, Mark and I are working on our master plan." Robert said.

"So why are we here? Just for those delicious pancakes?" Aaron questioned.

"Thanks Aaron." Hayley said.

"No, everyone gets a task." Robert said smiling. "And you are starting today Bucky Bear."

"What? Starting today?" I questioned.

"Yes." Scarlett and Mark said together. "Together with Jeremy." Mark added.

I sighed. "You guys are unbelievable." I mumbled.

"Yeah, unbelievably awesome!" Robert replied.

"So what do I need to do?" I asked them.

"Listen very carefully..."

 

  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 

"Don't you need to pack your things?" Chris asked from his closet. I sat on his bed playing casually with my phone.

"Already done, I did it during the week." I answered him. Quickly texting Jeremy.

 

  
Me:

Chris is in the closet

 

Jeremy:

Ok

Keep him busy

 

  
"You had time to do that? I thought you were occupied with bothering me." He said.

"That wasn't bothering Chris, it's called helping."

"You know Seb, if you ever get a girl I'll be doing the same."

"I won't expect any less." I told him and he laughed. Just keep him busy Seb...

 

  
**Jeremy's p.o.v.**

 

Why do I always get the 'fun' tasks? 'Renner, you climb from your garden into Chris' and sneak into his house, easily done ,Robert said'. I sighed, why do I always agree? I could've enjoyed some time on my couch, maybe watching a movie or something but no I had to do this.

I'm seriously considering on hanging a rope from Chris' garden into mine, it would make this much easier. He doesn't have to know it and If he finds out I'll just play my innocent self.

I sneaked around in Chris' garden and watched his bedroom window closely. He's in there with Seb. After waving at Seb I made my way to his kitchen. The window there is always unlocked. I looked around in the kitchen, making sure there's nobody. I even checked the fridge for suspicious activity, you never know...

I didn't find anything except for the chicken leftovers which weren't that bad after I examined them closely, can't work on an empty stomach.

Ok Jeremy, time to get this job done...

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"So what are you and Mel now exactly?" I asked Chris, it was the first question that popped into my head. He had finally finished packing his stuff and wanted to leave his room but I hadn't received a text from Jeremy that the coast was clear.

Chris sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I know for sure that I love her."

"So what's the problem then?" I asked.

"I don't if she feels the same way." Chris confessed. I didn't know how to reply to this.

"Chris..."

I felt my phone vibrate and saw I had a text from Jeremy.

 

  
Jeremy:

Mission accomplished 

If Chris asks about some chicken leftovers 

I haven't seen them

 

  
I looked back at Chris who was still looking at me, expecting an answer from me.

"Chris, I may not know Mel that well but from what I've heard she has feelings for you too." I saw how his eyes sparkle and a small smile crept on his face. Soon his face dropped and he looked confused.

"How do you mean, 'from what I've heard'?" He asked.

"Uuuhhhh,... are you hungry? Maybe we should eat something?" Chris watched me with a stern look.

"You're lucky I'm hungry so I'll drop this." He turned around and walked out of his bedroom, probably towards the kitchen.

I sighed, Chris already knows a lot about our 'business' but he doesn't need to know everything.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Chris with his head in the fridge. "Seb, you took anything from my fridge when you were here?" Chris asked.

"No, why?"

"I had some chicken leftovers but they disappeared..." Chris stated.

"Jeremy..." I mumbled under my breath.

"You said anything?"

"No, nothing." I think I'm going to kill Jeremy one day.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for not updating recently, I'm so busy with school now and I'm working on other projects too. So I don't know when I'd be able to update next.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

**Monday**

 

"So, what's the matter with you? Already missing Chris?" Jason asked when he jumped on the couch next to me.

I sighed. "Maybe, but there's also my contact that got delayed."  
Jason gave me a questioning look.

"What do you mean, delayed?" He asked.

"Normally is was supposed to start next month but they changed it, I have to start in like 2 months." I explained Jason. I saw something flash in his eyes, was it panic or something?

"But you have some more free time now." He said. I know what he wanted to do, cheer me up. Every normal human being would have been happy, except me. I was really looking forward to work again and get some distraction from the fact that Chris is so far away. I know it sounds crazy but I miss him even though he only left yesterday, I still miss him...

"Mel!" Jason yelled at me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Your phone is ringing."

I looked at my phone and indeed, someone was trying to call me.

"What do you want this time big brother?" I answered the phone, it was Harry.

"Who said I wanted something?" He replied.

"You never call without a reason." I stated.

"That's not true!" He said.

"Ok, so your just calling me because you want to know how I'm doing?"

"Exactly."

"That's replied thoughtful of you Harry."

"I know, I have my moments. I even wanted to invite you for dinner." He said.

"Harry, what's wrong? What did you do?"

"Nothing, it's just that..." he mumbled the last bit so I couldn't understand him.

"What was the last part Harry?"

He sighed. "Aunt Laurel is coming and...."

"No, just forget it!" I cut him off. Only hearing that name was enough to make my blood boil.

"Listen Mel, she..."

 

  
**Jason p.o.v.**

 

Oh no, this wasn't good. We had everything planned out but now this happens. I sighed and looked at my phone. I had sneaked out of the living room when Mel got the phone call from Harry. She doesn't sound happy, i hope everything is alright.

But we have bigger problems now, I need to inform the rest.

 

The Jason:

Guys

We have a new problem

 

Winter bear:

A new problem?

 

Bullet shield:

What do you mean with 'new'

 

The Jason:

'New' like in something not expected

And deathly for our plan

 

Winter bear:

This sounds serious

What's the problem exactly?

 

The Jason:

Mel's contract got delayed

She only starts working in 2 months

 

Bullet shield:

What?

Come on!

Who's stupid idea was that?

 

The Jason:

I don't know

Where are the others btw?

 

Winter bear:

They are filming

The only ones of set are me, Aaron and Chris

 

The Jason:

You mean Mel's Chris or one of the other Chris'?

 

Winter bear:

Mel's Chris

He looks like he's trying to call someone

Maybe it's Mel

 

The Jason:

Possible

But last time I checked she was calling her brother

 

Bullet shield:

That's why Chris looks so down

He can't reach her

And now he's coming over here

 

Winter bear:

We'll have to discuss this later Jason

 

The Jason:

Ok

See you guys later

 

  
When I exited my room I found an angry looking Mel on the couch. She was staring angrily at the wall behind the tv.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
She looked at me and I saw tears well up in her eyes.

"She's going to visit me in 2 weeks." She said softly.

"Who?"

"Aunt Laurel." Oh no, that's all I could think about. This is an even bigger problem.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you all liked this new chapter. Next chapter is a groupchat.


	27. Chapter 27-groupchat

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

The Jason:

Guys we have another problem!

 

Iron grandpa:

We already know about that Jason

 

Momma scar:

Yeah

And we may have a solution for it

 

The Jason:

No, you guys don't get it

This is a new problem

 

Bullet shield:

Again a 'new' problem 

Will this never end?

 

Winter bear:

What's the problem Jason

 

The Jason:

Aunt Laurel

 

Iron grandpa:

???????

 

Momma scar:

?????

 

Bullet shield:

What's so special about aunt Laurel?

 

The Jason:

Nothing special 

She's just the devil in person

 

Winter bear:

It can't be that bad

 

The Jason:

Believe me

It is that bad

 

Angry green:

This can be interesting 

Tell us about her Jason

 

Iron grandpa:

Yeah!

Story time!

 

The Jason:

Keeping things short 

I only met her once 

And I hate her

 

Bullet shield:

And what's the reason for this hate?

 

The Jason:

Because she hates me

Because I'm gay

But with Mel it's more complicated

 

Winter bear:

Complicated?

In which way?

 

The Jason:

I don't know

She won't talk about it

 

Iron grandpa:

Am I smelling some childhood traumas?

 

Momma scar:

Possibly 

So what's with aunt Laurel?

 

The Jason:

She's going to visit Mel and her brother in 2 weeks

 

Angry green:

And normally Mel would be working 

But now she is at home

 

The Jason:

Exactly

 

Iron grandpa:

That's easily solved 

Isn't it guys?

 

Angry green:

Yes

 

Momma scar:

Yeah

 

The Jason:

What are you guys planning?

 

Winter bear:

I'm curious too

 

Bullet shield:

Me too

 

Angry green:

Normally we would've kept it a secret...

 

The Jason:

What?

 

Momma scar:

We wanted to invite you guys to come and stay here a few days

We have some free days so we thought that would be fun

 

Winter bear:

Why didn't I know anything about this?

 

Iron grandpa:

Because everyone has his secret

 

Bullet shield:

Don't worry Seb 

I didn't know anything either

 

The Jason:

That's AWESOME!

I'm speechless

 

Winter bear:

I'm speechless too

When did you guys discuss this?

 

Iron grandpa:

In our other super secret chat

 

Winter bear:

There's an other super secrecy chat?

And we aren't part of it?

 

Momma scar:

Correct

 

Winter bear:

Why?

 

Hawkguy:

Because it's only for the cool guys!

 

Winter bear:

Don't tell me that clown is also part of it

 

Hawkguy:

Of course I am

They are nothing without me

 

Bullet shield:

Hey!

We are cool!

Or at least I am

 

Winter bear:

Hey!

 

The Jason:

Ok guys

Mel officially loves you all

 

Iron grandpa:

Awe

We love her too

 

Momma scar:

Please guys remember that this is a secret for Chris 

I want to see his face when Mel suddenly pops up

 

Hawkguy:

I want a picture of that

 

Angry green:

We can arrange that

 

Iron grandpa:

Guys

The Russo bros want us back on set

See you later Jasonator!

 

The Jason:

Bye 

See you later

 

Winter bear:

Hey 

I'm not needed on set yet 

We can still talk!

 

Winter bear:

Guys?

Jason?

 

Winter bear:

....

 

Winter bear:

Why does nobody want to talk to me?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! I'm back after a long, unexpected break.  
> I hope you all liked this chapter!  
> Next chapter is something not really important for the story, it's just something to introduce a new character to the fanfic.


	28. Seb is bored

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

Winter bear:

Guys??

Anybody????

 

Winter bear:

Nobody???

 

Winter bear:

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Winter bear:

Why is everybody ignoring me?

 

**************************************

 

**Texts To Chris:**

Seb:

Hey Chris are you busy?

 

Seb:

I can't find you on set

You busy?

 

Seb:

Chris 

I have this awesome story I got to tell you

It's really awesome!

 

Seb:

Hello?

 

Seb:

Chris?

 

Seb:

Anyone home?

************************************

**Texts to Jason:**

 

Seb:

Hey Jason!

Everybody is busy at the moment 

Can we talk?

 

Seb:

So you and Mel are coming over

Your suitcase already packed?

 

Seb:

Maybe I should call you?

 

Seb:

No one is answering me

I'm bored!

 

Seb:

Help!!!!

**********************************

 

Winter bear:

I'm going to die of boredom! 

I'm too young to die!

 

Winter bear:

Nnnnooooooooooooo!!!!!

 

Bullet shield:

Just shut up!

 

Winter bear:

Friend!

You are alive 

Finally someone I can talk with

 

Winter bear:

Friend?

Aaron?

 

Winter bear: 

I'm so lonely!

*********************************

**Texts to Henry Cavill**

 

Seb:

Hey Henry

Are you busy?

 

Henry:

Not at the moment

 

Seb:

Great!

I need someone to talk

 

Henry:

What's bothering you?

 

Seb:

I'm left alone 

They won't answer my texts

 

Henry:

So you come to superman to help you

 

Seb:

Yes

Help me superman!

 

Henry:

Where are you guys filming?

 

Seb:

Miami

 

Henry:

Really?

Guess who else is in Miami

 

Seb:

Ben Affleck?

 

Henry:

Are you Kidding with me?

 

Seb:

Of course I am 

When can we meet up?

 

Henry:

I don't know

When are you free?

 

Seb:

Friday

 

Henry:

Friday it is then

 

**************************************

 

Falconguy:

Are you still bored?

 

Winter bear:

No

I wasn't that bored

I have othe friends

 

Bullet shield:

Other friends? 

Don't make me laugh

 

Winter bear:

It's true

 

Bullet shield:

Hahahahaha

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 28

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"Oh come on Chris! Just come with us!" Anthony pleads.

"Anthony, for the third time NO!" Normally I would jump at the opportunity of going out but not tonight. Tonight Mel and I are Skyping and nothing can disturb this. I missed her long enough.

"If Chris says no, it's No Anthony." Henry said from the couch in my trailer.

"Thank you Henry! Maybe he listens to you." I said while glaring at Anthony.

"You have no authorization here Cavill! You're not even in this movie!" Anthony said, totally ignoring me.

"True but you're not filming now." Henry replied.

"So what? You aren't even allowed on this set!" Anthony stated.

"Oh Anthony, would you just shut up and leave?" Seb said with a heavy sigh.

"So you are betraying me to? I hurts Seb! I thought we had something special!" Anthony said dramatically.

"I think the keyword is 'had' like in 'not anymore'." Henry said with a smirk.

"You're not making friends right now Cavill!" Anthony said and walked out of my trailer.

Henry sighed. "Finally he's gone. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy but sometimes..."

"We know what you mean Henry. He's just Anthony." Seb said while taking a water bottle from my fridge.

"Now let's talk about something else. Someone told me there's this special girl Chris." Henry said with a smile.

"Seb!" I said angrily. Why does he need to tell everyone about Mel?

"Like he wouldn't find out!" Seb replied. I sighed, he was right.

"But I want to hear the details from you Chris." Henry said.

"Later, now you both get out so I can Skype with Mel." I said to them both.

Seb laughed. "Ok, come on Henry." And with that the left my trailer. Finally some alone time. I quickly took my laptop, opened Skype and pressed the call button.

 

**  
Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Poor Chris." I said while walking into my trailer with Henry.

"Why? What's wrong?" Henry asked while sitting down on my couch.

"He's going to be disappointed when Mel won't answer his call." I said.

"Why won't she answer his call?" Henry asked.

"It's al part of the plan." I said with a smile.

"Now your making me curious... what plan?" Henry asked curiously.

"Let me show you..."

"Show me?"

 

  
' **Winter bear** ' added ' **unknown** ' to the conversation

 

Bullet shield:

Unknown?

A new friend?

 

**Winter bear** changed ' **unknown** ' to ' **Supercavill** '

 

Winter bear:

Everyone 

Meet the one and only superman

 

Supercavill:

Hello

 

Bullet shield:

Hi

Welcome new friend

 

Iron grandpa:

So superman joins the avengers now?

 

Winter bear:

For now yeah

 

Supercavill:

So what's this plan you were talking about Seb?

 

Iron grandpa:

You told him about the plan?

 

Winter bear:

Not yet

I thought it would be better 

if you guys explained it

 

Bullet shield:

Ok

So how would you start explaining something like this?

 

Iron grandpa:

It's not easy...

 

Hawkguy:

Let me explain this!

 

Angry green:

Oh no

Don't do it Jeremy

 

Supercavill:

No, I want to hear

Go on Jeremy

 

Hawkguy:

So

It al started in a grocery store

 

Iron grandpa:

Are you really going explain this whole thing?

 

Hawkguy:

Yeah

Henry asked for it

 

Iron grandpa:

Please do in a private conversation

 

Hawkguy:

Oh

Ok

Are you coming Henry?

 

Supercavill:

On my way!

 

Angry green:

So everything ready for tomorrow?

 

Iron grandpa:

Yeah

Tomorrow morning Mel and Jason arrive

 

Angry green: 

Great!

 

Lizzie witch:

Guys

I'm worried about Chris

 

Iron grandpa:

Why?

What's wrong?

 

Lizzie witch:

You know how down he's been lately

 

Angry green:

Yeah

He misses Mel

 

Lizzie witch:

And he seemed very depressed 

Because she didn't answer the call

 

Winter bear:

We thought he would react like that

 

Lizzie witch:

He was also a bit mad I think

He was mumbling something about 

'Two people are in a relationship'

 

 

Iron grandpa:

I hope he isn't going to do something stupid 

Not like last time

 

Winter bear:

What happened last time?

 

Iron grandpa:

I swore to him to never talk about it

 

Lizzie witch:

Worst thing is

Chris went out to get a drink 

with that Linda girl from makeup

 

Iron grandpa:

Oh no

 

Winter bear:

Robert

What's wrong?

Robert?

 

Momma scar:

Are you serious!?

With Linda?

That bitch!

 

Bullet shield:

Why do I have the feeling I missed something?

 

**  
Robert's p.o.v.**

I need to find him. This can't happen, not again, not now...  
I ran through the set to Scarlett's trailer bursting open the door, not minding the 'please knock' sign.  
When I entered Scarlett was putting on her coat.

"I knew you would come." She said while dragging me back outside.

"You have any idea where he could be?" I asked her while getting my car keys out of my pocket.

She sighed. "I don't know. Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

I sighed. "Yeah let's hope so." I said while both getting in my car.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!


	30. Chapter 30-groupchat

**Seb's**   **P.o.v**

Winter bear:

Soooo

Any solution yet Chris?

 

Hammer hunk:

I'm still thinking!

Give me some time to think!

Winter bear:

Ok

15 minutes later...

 

Winter bear:

Soooo

Any solution yet Chris?

 

Hammer hunk:

Give me some time!

 

Hawkguy:

Ok this takes too long!

I'm saving this

 

Winter bear:

And how are you going to do that?

Hawkguy:

Let me think...

Winter bear:

Oh come on guys!

We don't have the time

 

Hammer hunk:

You're always welcome to help us with thinking!

 

Hawkguy:

Yeah 

What he said ^^^

 

Winter bear:

Let's just think together 

What did we do last time?

 

Hawkguy:

Last time we did everything 

We only had a place

 

Winter bear:

So we can everything again 

We just need to find a place

 

Hammer hunk:

Yeah but where do you find a suitable place 

Not too far away from set?

 

Hawkguy:

I don't know...

 

Bullet shield:

You guys are so stupid

 

Hawkguy:

Hey!

We're not stupid!

 

Bullet shield:

You are!

Just think!

What's the closest place that looks like a restaurant?

 

Hammer hunk:

I don't know?

 

Bullet shield:

*sigh

 

Spider boy:

Wait!

Can't we just use the restaurant set we use in the movie?

 

Bullet shield:

Hallelujah!

Full points for the kid!

 

Winter bear:

Ok...

We are stupid

 

Hammer hunk:

Let us forget this moment

 

Winter bear:

Sure

So we got the place 

Now food...

Bullet shield:

Last time we got our all mighty British kitchen team

But now...

 

Hawkguy:

Such a shame Hayley isn't here to help us

 

Bullet shield:

We have Paul though 

But he can't do it all alone

 

Spider boy:

Why can't you guys help him cook?

 

Hawkguy:

I'm only great with grilling things

 

Bullet shield:

No comment...

 

Hammer hunk:

My wife is a great cook...

 

Winter bear:

I'm great with takeout...

 

Jarvis:

So nobody is going to help me?

 

Hawkguy:

Paul!

Didn't know you were here

No someone is going to help you

We are just figuring out who

 

Supercavill:

You guys are such a mess in organization

 

Jarvis:

Indeed 

The greatest mess

 

Winter bear:

We know 

Wait!

Henry, aren't you like a good cook?

 

Supercavill:

Yes I am

And yes I will help you guys

Even though I'm on vacation...

 

Winter bear:

We will make it up to you

 

Supercavill:

I hope so

 

Iron grandpa:

Guess who's back?

 

Momma scar:

Me!

 

Iron grandpa:

So I read about our 'little' problem...

Looks like everything is almost solved

 

Hammer hunk:

Yeah

You see we are a great team!

 

Winter bear:

So how's Chris?

 

Momma scar:

Better

He's in his trailer now

 

Iron grandpa:

We found him in a bar

 

Hawkguy:

So not with that Linda?

 

Momma scar:

No

He even called her a bitch

 

Bullet shield:

She is

She's always flirting with me

 

Hawkguy:

And me

 

Hammer hunk:

And me

 

Iron grandpa:

And me

 

Winter bear:

And me

 

Jarvis:

And me

 

Spider boy:

And me!

 

Iron grandpa:

Wow wow wow 

She's not touching the child!

#protectthechild

 

Spider boy:

Guys!

I'm not a child!

 

Hammer hunk:

#Protectthechild

 

Hawkguy:

#Protectthechild

 

Spider boy:

Guys

It's not funny anymore!

 

Winter bear:

But most of all 

#Protectchris

 

Momma scar:

#protectchris

 

Bullet shield:

#Protectchris

 

Spider boy:

#Protectchris 

Is it just me or does this sound like some sort of sect?

...

Nobody?

Ok I'll just shut up   
  


  
  



	31. Chapter 31

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Are you nervous Mel?" Jason asked from his seat next to me. We were on the plane heading to Miami, to Chris.

I sighed. "Maybe a little bit." Jason smiled at me.

"You don't have to be nervous." He said while grabbing my hand.  
"Chris will be so happy when he sees you again."

"Are you sure of that? It's like almost 2 weeks ago we last saw each other in person." I said.

"Come on Mel! Of course he will be happy!" Jason said somewhat frustrated.

"Maybe he found an other girl, someone more beautiful more..." I couldn't finish my thoughts because Jason cut me off.

"Shut up Mel! You are beautiful, don't ever question that! And I don't believe Chris would ever do such a thing." Jason said with a serious expression on his face.

Jason is right, I should stop questioning myself so much.

"Now listen to some music and stop overthinking every." Jason said with his eyes closed, leaning back into his seat.

He knows me so well.

 

*****

 

"Wakey wakey Mel." I heard Jason's voice. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his smiling face. "We're almost there." He said.

How is it possible to fall asleep when there's music constantly playing in your ear? Then reality hit me, we're almost there...

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

"Wakey wakey Chris." I heard Seb's voice in my ear.i let out a low growl.

"Why are you here this early in the morning?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"I don't know. I just wanted to annoy you." He said while sitting on my bed.

"We have some days free, you know that right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know." He simply answered.

"So, can you now let me enjoy my free time?" I said while placing my head back on my pillow and closing my eyes.

"Not going to happen!" He said happily. "Besides we're expecting some visitors."

"Who?" I asked him.

"That's a secret but you should put on some more clothes." He said while pulling away the bed sheets.

"If it's just Henry I'm not going to dress up. I don't care if he sees me in only my boxers." I said while climbing out of my bed and making my way towards the kitchen area of my trailer.

"Ok, it's your choice. But I warned you." He said while following me.

I sighed. "Can you just say who's coming to visit us?"

"No."

"Seb"

"No, Chris I'm not telling you. You'll find out soon though." He said while smiling at his phone. "Are you sure you're not going to put some more clothes on?" Seb asked again.

"No, if you're not telling me I won't. I don't care who sees me like this, I have nothing to hide." I said to him.

Seb wanted to reply but got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Answer it." He said.

I sighed and went to open the door. Who could it be?

"Hi Chris!" Scarlett said when I opened the door.

"What are you doing here Scar?" I asked when she walked past me and took place on my couch next to Seb.

"Just saying 'hi', nothing special." She answered. "Shouldn't you put on some more clothes?" She asked me.

"See! Listen to Scarlett, it's better if you put on some clothes." Seb said.

I wanted to reply but got interrupted by an other knock on the door. Who could that be?

"Hi Chris! Wow, you should really cover yourself up." Robert said when I opened the door. I sighed.  
"And an other thing Chris, I noticed how much you sigh lately. You sound like a leaking balloon, better get it checked out." Robert added when he took place in the couch next to Scarlett.

"What are you all doing here? Is there some sort of secret meeting in my trailer?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Sort of." Robert said with a smile.

I wanted to ask more but got interrupted by an other knock on my door. Ok this is going to far.

"Morning Chris! Please put on some clothes, I haven't had my breakfast yet." Jeremy said while entering my trailer. I'm getting really frustrated here. Why are they all here?

"Come on on guys! This isn't funny anymore! Why are you all here?" I asked angrily.

"I'm here to support you." Seb said.

"And I'm here for the show!" Jeremy said.

"What show?! What are you talking about?!" I was really getting worked up.

"You'll see!" Robert added.

"Oh come on!" I yelled when there was another knock on my door.

"What!?" I yelled when I opened the door to whoever stood there.

But then reality hit me. There stood the girl I missed so much. And I just yelled her! Oh no, what's she's going to think of me...

"Mel..." I said.

"Chris..." she said back, blushing while she looked me up and down. Was she really checking me out, I hope she... oh shit!

"One moment!" I said while closing my door again, leaving her outside. "Why didn't you guys say anything! She just saw me in nothing but my boxers!"

"We told you to put on some clothes Chris! Now stop talking and get dressed, your girl is waiting for you." Seb said a big smile on his face.

"I really owe you guys." I said while sprinting into my bedroom to my closet.

"Yeah, you do!" I heard Robert say from my couch.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Did he now just close the door in your face?" Jason asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I really thought our reunion would have been different.

"Yeah" I said, still not knowing what to think. I just saw him in just his underwear! Don't get me wrong, I don't mind. He can walk around in nothing but his underwear the whole day if that makes him happy, as long as I can watch...  
Wow, where did that come from?

"And he yelled at you!" Jason continued while shaking his head.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head.

"And he answered in nothing but his underwear!? I don't mind though but still!" Jason said while taking a little notebook out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he started writing.

"What does it look like? Writing!" He said.

"But why and what are you writing?"

"This is my notebook in which I'm going to 'evaluate' Chris. I'm noting down all the bad and the good stuff. Starting with something bad..." he said proudly holding his little book in the air.

"W-what...are you crazy?" I asked him, he couldn't be serious. Who does such thing?

"No I'm not! This is me playing the overprotective best-gay-friend." Said while glancing at his watch. "Letting you wait for almost 2 minutes, he isn't scoring with this attitude!" He added while writing down some things.

"Jason! Stop it! This is not funny!" I said him with a serious look.

"You'll thank me later for this!" He said with a smile.

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Chris! What's taking you so long?" I ask from the couch in his living area. He disappeared in his bedroom like 5 minutes ago and hasn't returned since.

"Should we start to worry?" Jeremy asked.

"Maybe..." Robert said.

"I'm going to find out." Scarlett said, standing up from the couch and walking into his bedroom.

"Seb, can you come?" Scarlett asked after a few seconds. Should I worry or something she looks serious. As I walked into Chris' bedroom I saw him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked Scarlett confused. That's when she started laughing.

"According to him, he has nothing to wear." She said with a big smile pointing at Chris.

He sighed. "Ok, it's not funny Scarlett! I don't know what to wear! Should I just go casual like I would on my normal days of or something more special, you know to show that..." I cut him of by holding my hand the air.

"Chris, are you fully aware that while you are here 'thinking' about an outfit, Mel is still standing outside your trailer?" I asked.

I saw his face change. "Oh shit!" He said while throwing on some pants and a shirt. That was quick.

Me and Scarlett followed him speed walking through his trailer, heading for the door.

"Where's Mel?" I hear Chris ask. Jason was standing alone outside the trailer looking at his watch.

"That's 7 minutes and 32 seconds." He said while noting something down in a notebook.

"Ok, but where's Mel?" Chris asked again.

"She went along with Chris, to the cafeteria or something." He said, still scribbling in the little book. I wonder what he's doing.

"Chris? What Chris?" Chris asked, this can get confusing.

"Pratt. He acted like a real gentleman. You should take an example." Jason said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ok, thanks." Chris said while marching towards the cafeteria.

"Ok then, I'm writing this down." Jason said before he started scribbling again.

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

Oh shit, what have I done? Way to go Chris! Let her wait outside your trailer for more than 7 minutes, you're really messing things up.

When I entered the cafeteria I saw her sitting and laughing...with Pratt. I was standing right in front of them but they didn't notice me! So I used the old subtle trick to get the attention of someone, I coughed.

"Oh, hi Chris. Didn't notice you there." Pratt said with a smile. He was sitting close to Mel, to close for my liking.

"Hi Mel." I said looking into her eyes. Man how I missed those eyes.

"Shouldn't you introduce us properly?" Pratt asked. "I found this beautiful girl standing outside your trailer." He said while looking intensely at Mel making her blush a bit. Oh no, he's not doing this with my girl!

"Well Mel this is Chris Pratt, Chris this is Mel my ... friend." I just wanted to say something else but I then realized I never asked that question.

"Well maybe we could hang around some time, I'll see you later." Pratt said with a wink and walked away.

"Sooo, how was your flight?" I asked Mel, taking the seat next to her.

"Great, the welcoming was less." She said with a smirk.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that you were coming over and I was frustrated and... just a combination of the wrong things." I said feeling so guilty.

She placed her hand on top of mine. "You don't have to be sorry Chris." She said.

I couldn't hold myself and before I knew it, I kissed her. I really missed those sparks. He perfect lips, it felt so good.

"That makes up for everything." She said with a big smile.

"I'm also writing this down." A voice said making us both jump.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Robert's p.o.v.**

Iron grandpa:  
How is everything going until now?

Bullet shield:  
Great  
I guess   
I have no status update on the kitchen

Supercavill:  
Everything good in the kitchen   
We only ran out of some things   
But Tom went to the store with Mark

Iron grandpa :  
Ok  
Sounds good

Hammer hunk:  
How are Chris and Mel?

Iron grandpa:  
I don't know   
They went for a walk I think  
But Seb and Renner are in pursuit

Spider boy:  
Henry or Paul   
What peppers do you need?

Bullet shield:  
Are we going for spicy food?

Supercavill:  
Red Devil's Tongue   
And yes we're going spicy  
But not to much of course

Spider boy:  
Thanks!

The Jason:  
Not too spicy   
Mel and spicy aren't a good combination

Suppercavill:  
Thanks for the warning!  
We'll keep it down

Agent Hayley:  
You guys are cooking without me!?  
I'm hurt guys

Iron grandpa:  
You're not in this movie Carter!  
So don't blame us  
Blame the script writers

Agent Hayley:  
I'm still hurt

Bullet shield:  
Henry is a worthy successor Hayley

Agent Hayley:  
I hope he his...

Suppercavill:  
Of course I'm worthy!

Hammer hunk:  
Can you lift the hammer?

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Why do we always get these stupid jobs?" Jeremy asks annoying from the bush next to me.

"I don't know Jer, because we're awesome?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course..." he sighed. "They are really enjoying their time together." Jeremy said pointing at Chris and Mel. They were sitting on a terrace of a coffee shop.

"Yeah, they look happy. Both of them." I said.

"Oh, they are leaving. Ready to continue our pursuit Seb?" Jeremy asked.

"It's not like we have a choice." I said to him.

"You have always a choice." Jeremy said placing a hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes.

 

Iron grandpa:  
So how are Chris and Mel?

Falconguy:  
Yeah, I'm curious

Winter bear:  
They are great  
Smiling a lot

Hawkguy:  
They went for a coffee first   
and are now heading back towards set

Iron grandpa:  
Wait, what?!  
They are on their way?  
We're not ready yet!

Momma scar:  
They can't come anywhere near the restaurant set  
It needs to be a surprise

Iron grandpa:  
Ok  
We need distraction!  
Who's volunteering?

Winter bear:  
A no for me  
I did my job for today

Hawkguy:  
Same for me

Iron grandpa:  
Scarlett?

Momma scar:  
I'm busy with Lizzie

Lizzie witch:  
Sorry Robert

Iron grandpa:  
Anyone?  
Chadwick?

Hello kitty:  
I'm out guys   
Sorry

The Jason:  
I'll do it!  
And I have an idea  
Mel won't like it though

Iron grandpa:  
Maybe we shouldn't get Mel upset...  
Anyone else?

Jarvis:  
I'm sorry Sir  
I'm busy with the cooking protocol

Suppercavill:  
Can't leave the kitchen now...

Momma scar:  
And Mark and Tom are still at the store I guess

Jarvis:  
Indeed...

Winter bear:  
Maybe I know someone who could help...  
But Chris won't like this...

Iron grandpa:  
I can live with an upset Chris   
Keep talking winter

Winter bear:  
There's this guy...

Iron grandpa:  
Stop doing mysterious   
Just tell me

**Winter bear**  added **unknown** to the conversation   
**Winter bear**  changed **unknown** to **Pratt lord**

 

Pratt lord:  
I am wanted?

Winter bear:  
Yes you are

Iron grandpa:  
Could you distract Chris and Mel?

Pratt lord:  
Chris and that beautiful girl?  
Of course I can...

Winter bear:  
Problem solved!

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

Me and Mel were walking back to the set, I promised her a tour. She was so exited, it's her first time on a movie set. Seb and Jeremy are still following us, they really think that they are master spies or something.

But of course, I noticed them.

"So, anything in particular you want to see on set?" I asked Mel giving her hand a little squeeze. Yes we're holding hands and I feels great.

"I don't know, I've never been on a movie set before. Surprise me." She said smiling back. She's so cute when she smiles.

When we walked back to the set I saw Pratt heading directly towards us. What does he want now?

"Hi Chris, sorry for interrupting but Robert is looking for you. He said it was important." He said looking at me but smiled to Mel once he was done. He isn't doing this...

"Ok, let's go Mel." I said but was stopped by Pratt saying something.

"Alone."

"What?" Did he just say alone?

"Alone, Robert asked you to come alone." Pratt said.

"Why can't Mel come?" I asked him, this is not right.

"I don't know Chris, ask Robert." He answered.

"Is there something wrong?" Mel asked.

"I don't know, I should go and have a look. You can wait in my trailer until I come back.

"Or I could show you around on set and show you the fun things..." Pratt said smiling at Mel. Back off, she's mine!

"Chris!" Mel said hitting my arm softly. "I'm not some sort of property!" Did I say that out loud?

"That too." Pratt said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Mel, I didn't mean..." I started but Mel cut me off.

"I know Chris. Just go and find Robert. I'll be fine." Mel said with a smile.

"Ok." I said giving her a small kiss on her cheek. After giving one last glare at Pratt I slowly walked away. I hope this is something important Robert!

 

  
**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

"No Mark, no candles this time!" I said frustrated. We've had this conversation before but he can't drop it.

"Come on Robert! It's romantic." Mark pleaded.

"No is no!" I said again. He's not getting a 'yes' from me. I don't want the set to burn down.

"Pretty please?" Mark tried again.

"Scarlett, just take him away! I can't handle him any longer!"

I made my way to the cafeteria kitchen to see how everything was going. Luckily we had this kitchen, imagine we had to do this in someone's trailer.

"How's everything going chefs?" I asked entering the kitchen.

"Everything is going fine." Paul said flipping through some sort of magazine.

"I can see that. Is everything ready?" I asked.

"The preparation is done, now we just have to wait." Henry said, standing on a chair looking inside a cupboard.

I wanted to say something more but got interrupted by someone shouting my name.

"Robert! Finally! What's so important?" Chris asked when he entered the kitchen and saw me.

"Chris, what are you talking about?" I asked completely confused.

"You wanted to see me, it was important." He said.

"Chris are you drunk or something? I know nothing about that." I said.

"No! Pratt told me that... oh no!" Chris said starting to get angry. "That little piece of..."

"Wow wow, Chris calm down! Now tell me exactly what happened..."

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Jeremy give back that pillow." I said dangerously. We were just chilling out in my trailer after our 'awesome' mission. And Jeremy being Jeremy.

"What if I don't?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't want to find out..." I replied glaring but dropped it when I felt my phone buzz.

"I think there's a problem Seb." Jeremy said also looking at his phone.

"I think you're right."

  
Iron grandpa:  
Attention guys!  
It's time to assemble!  
We have a problem!

Bullet shield:  
Told you   
We are problem magnets

Momma scar:  
What's the problem?

Angry green:  
???

American Dream:  
I can't find Mel!

Falconguy:  
What!?

Hawkguy:  
????

Momma scar:  
How is that possible?

American Dream:  
I last saw her with Pratt   
He tricked me!

The Jason:  
Wow wow wow...  
You lost her?  
I'm noting this down...

Bullet shield:  
So the solution?  
An organized search operation?

Iron grandpa:  
Exactly!  
Paul and Henry are already searching

Hawkguy:  
No problem   
We'll help too!

Winter bear:  
Yeah

Momma scar:  
Why on earth would Chris do that?

American Dream:  
He's totally hitting on her  
We need to find them!

Bullet shield:  
Ok

Iron grandpa:  
Everyone start searching now!

American Dream:  
And whenever you find something let me know immediately!

Hawkguy:  
Ok Chris!

 

  
"Come on Seb! We need to start looking!" Jeremy said. I sighed, I can't keep it a secret now...

"No need to Jeremy, I know exactly where they are." I said earning a confused look from Jeremy.

"Wait! You know where they are!? How?"

"Me and Chris made some sort of plan..." I said.

"A plan? What plan?" He asked.

"Let me explain, but first I need to let them in." I said walking towards the door.

"Who?" Jeremy asked looking even more confused.

"Them." I said opening the door and letting them in.

"Hi Jeremy..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the late updates but I just don't find the time to do it.  
> Thanks for everyone who read and commented!   
> I love you all!


	35. Chapter 35

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Who?" Jeremy asked looking even more confused.

"Them." I said opening the door and letting them in.

"Hi Jeremy..." Pratt said when he entered with Mel and Jason.

"Ok someone explain this to me before I go crazy!" Jeremy yelled.

"Listen Jeremy, it's very simple..."

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"Chris! Can you just sit down!" Scarlett said from the couch in her trailer. She and Robert took me here because I was 'not capable to help searching' according to them.

"Ok." I said taking the empty spot on the couch next to Scarlett.

"Now just breathe in...and breathe out, yeah like that." Scarlett said.

"Yeah, just stop thinking about Mel." Robert added.

"That's not really helping Robert." Scarlett replied.

"Ah! I can't do it! I need to know where she is!" I yelled in frustration and took out my phone.

 

  
American Dream:  
Any news yet?

Falconguy:  
Nothing yet...

Jarvis:  
No trace of Mel  
I'm sorry Chris

Bullet shield:  
Nothing   
But the strangest thing is   
that I can't find Seb or Jeremy either

Supercavill:  
Weren't they also searching?  
Maybe they are just busy

Bullet shield:  
Maybe   
And I can't reach Lizzie   
It's strange...

American Dream:  
Are there more people missing?  
What's going on here?

Iron grandpa:  
And Jason?  
Anybody seen him?

Jarvis:  
No

Bullet shield:  
No

Falconguy:  
Ok here's my theory on what's going on...

Iron grandpa:  
Let us hear it

Falconguy:  
Aliens   
That's the answer   
Aliens

Iron grandpa:  
...

Bullet shield:  
...

Winter bear:  
Anthony are you doing drugs or something?

American Dream:  
Seb!  
Where are you?  
Did you find Mel?

Winter bear:  
I'm just out with some friends

American Dream:  
And that's more important?  
We need to find Mel!

Winter bear:  
Calm down!  
She's a big girl  
She can do whatever she wants

American Dream:  
Isn't not that

 

 

  
"Ok, now it's enough!" Robert said while snatching my phone out of my hand. "You need to calm down and relax a bit."  
He is right, I need to trust Mel.

"Yes indeed, you should trust her." Scarlett said. Did I really say that out loud, that's the second time it happened. "Maybe she's just having fun with Pratt."

That sentence triggered something in me. Was it jealousy or something else, I don't know. But I know for sure it isn't something good.

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Should we go blue or purple?" Lizzie asked holding two dresses, one being purple and the other one blue.

"I'd go with the blue, what do you think Mel?" Jason said.

"The blue one looks nice but I don't know. What would Chris like?" Mel answered.

"I think he's more into blue. It's his favorite color after all." I answered Mel's question.

"That's so cliche. Why can't his favorite color be something original? Like orange with purple dots or something?" Jason reasoned.

"Technically that's not a color and it's ugly." Pratt said. "And blue is a great color!"

"Just like Chris his eyes." Mel said dreamily.

"Ok, let's get you ready Mel!" Lizzie said while taking Mel's hand and dragging her into the back of the store.

"You still think this is a good idea?" Jeremy asked from the little couch he was sitting on.

"Of course it is!" I answered.

"He may be mad at first but eventually he will be thankful." Pratt said.

"Mad at you Pratt! Don't forget that you took away his girl." Jeremy said with a smile.

"I don't care! This is so much fun!" Pratt said happily.

"You never saw a jealous Chris before, did you?" Jeremy asked with a smirk.

"No, why?" Pratt asked confused.

"You'll see..." I said.

"That bad?" Jason asked.

"Really bad..."

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

I'm going to kill him! Does he really think he can take my girl like that? Right in front of my eyes and I let it happen!  
You're stupid Chris, you're so stupid!

"Are you done with your inner monologue?" Aaron asked from beside me. Robert had asked him to babysit me so I won't do anything stupid.

"How do you..., no don't answer that." I sighed.

"You're really jealous, aren't you?" Aaron asked.

"Of course I am! Mel is my girl!" I bursted angry.

"Technically she isn't Chris. You never asked her to be your girlfriend." Aaron stated and he was right.

"But that doesn't give Pratt the right to steal her from me!" It sounds very logical in my head.

"So jealous..." Aaron teased with a smile.

"I swear, if I get Pratt in my hands..."

"You won't do anything Chris!" Scarlett said with a glare, entering the trailer with some bags. "Now let's get you ready..."

"Ready for what?"

  
  


 


	36. Chapter 36-groupchat

**Robert's p.o.v.**

 

**Winter bear** removed **American Dream** from the conversation

 

Winter bear:  
Everything ready?

Falconguy:  
I think so  
The restaurant set looks beautiful  
If I say so myself

Spider boy:  
And the food smells delicious!! 

Jarvis:  
Of course  
We are professionals in the kitchen

Supercavill :  
Indeed  
This could be our backup plan when we quit acting

Falconguy:  
Right!  
You know what?  
We start a dating agency or something  
And we have full options with cooking included  
This is going to be awesome!!!

Iron grandpa:  
Stop fantasizing  
Is Mel ready Seb?

Winter bear:  
Yeah  
She's also looking beautiful

Iron grandpa:  
Great

Winter bear:  
And how is Chris?  
Mad?

Bullet shield:  
Don't know how to describe it  
He's not happy for sure

Winter bear:  
Where is he now?

Bullet shield:  
Scarlett is getting him ready  
I think he starts to understand it more

Falconguy:  
What do you guys think about 'avengers dating agency'?

Iron grandpa:  
Not now falcon butt  
And what do you mean Aaron?

Bullet shield:  
He calmed down a bit  
I think he knows it's us doing this...

Winter bear:  
Of course he knows it's us doing this  
It's to much coincidence

Falconguy:  
'We assemble your love life!'

Iron grandpa:  
Stop it!

Angry green:  
I quit like it actually...

Falconguy:  
Yes!  
Welcome aboard Mark!

Iron grandpa:  
Don't encourage him in his stupid ideas Mark!

Spider boy:  
I'm part of it too?

Falconguy:  
Of course you are!  
Join the club!

Spider boy:  
Yeah! 

Iron grandpa:  
Not you too son  
I expected more of you!

Falconguy:  
See how my empire grows!

Iron grandpa:  
Can you just stop?  
We have more important things to discuss

Falconguy:  
Never!

**Winter bear** removed **falconguy** from the conversation

 

Winter bear:  
That will do it...  
So what next on the list?

Iron grandpa:  
Waiters  
Who's volunteering to serve?

Spider boy:  
Me! 

Pratt lord:  
And what if I was a waiter?

Bullet shield:  
That would make Chris blood boil...

Iron grandpa:  
That could be interesting...

Momma scar:  
No!  
We're not doing that!

Pratt lord:  
It was just an idea...

Iron grandpa:  
You're right Scarlett  
It's better we don't

Winter bear:  
Is one waiter enough?

Iron grandpa:  
I think it is  
So our little one is the only waiter

Spider boy:  
I feel special

Winter bear:  
So anything else?

Angry green:  
Maybe there's something...

Iron grandpa:  
No Mark!  
We're not doing the candles!

Angry green:  
Oh come on!

Supercavill:  
Why can't we do candles?

Bullet shield:  
That's a long story  
But we almost burned down a restaurant

Angry green:  
The keyword here is 'almost'  
As in it never happened!

Iron grandpa:  
But it could have happened!  
So no risk, no candles  
We don't want to burn down the movie set!

Winter bear:  
Ok guys  
We're on our way with Mel  
Get Chris ready!

Momma scar:  
Ok Seb!

Iron grandpa:  
Ok guys  
Get ready to make this an awesome date!

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"Don't kill them, just not yet." Scarlett whispered in my ear when Seb and Pratt walked our way.

"Hi Chris, how are you?" Pratt asked me with a shy smile. I just gave him a glare in response. To be honest, I wasn't mad at them really...well not anymore.

"Where's Mel?" I asked in a cold tone.

"She's with Jason, waiting in my trailer." Seb answered. He looked not affected by my glare, maybe he knows me too well. Without another word I made my way towards his trailer.

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Ok, we're already waiting for more than 15 minutes. I'm writing this down." Jason said from the couch in Sebastian's trailer. Sebastian told us to wait here for Chris, he'd come and get me but we've been waiting for almost 20 minutes now. There must be something wrong...

"What if something's wrong?" I asked Jason.

"Mel don't start panicking. He's probably on his way or he's extremely nervous and stuck on the toilet." Jason said while writing this down in his little notebook.

I sighed. "You're probably right..."

"Or he lied to us and already has another girl." Jason shrugged.

"Jason!" I yelled slapping his arm.

"Just a joke Mel!" Jason said laughing.

"It's not funny!" I stated giving him a glare.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He said giving me his most adorable look, he knows I can't stay mad at him.

Before I could reply the door of the trailer opened revealing Sebastian. When he looked my way his expression changed into pure confusion.

"Mel? What are you doing here?" He asked completely confused.

"Waiting for Chris of course!" Jason half yelled, standing up from the couch.

"But Chris left us like 15 minutes ago to come and get you Mel." Sebastian said, still looking confused. I was right, something is wrong.

"So where is he now?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. This is strange...But don't worry Mel, we'll find him!" Sebastian said taking his phone out of pocket, typing away.

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

Winter bear :  
Help  
Chris is missing!

Iron grandpa:  
What?!  
How's that possible?

Momma scar:  
Wait what?!

Spider boy:  
Whaaaaattt???

Hawkguy:  
Missing?

Winter bear:  
Yeah   
He never showed up at my trailer to get Mel  
She's still here waiting

Iron grandpa:  
Ok   
That's strange

Momma scar:  
That's not something Chris would normally do

Hawkguy:  
Ok  
We need a search action   
Maybe he's kidnapped

Spider boy:  
Or something terrible happened to him on the way to Seb's trailer

Bullet shield:  
Or he chickened out

Supercavill:  
What with our food?  
Now we need to keep everything warm

Falconguy:  
Maybe that's why Chris fled   
He doesn't want to get poisoned

Supercavill:  
You didn't just say that!

Falconguy:  
Oh yes I did

Lizzie witch:  
Guys!  
Shouldn't we start looking for Chris instead of discussing this?

Winter bear:  
Good idea Lizzie

  
Pratt lord:  
I'm helping too!

 

  
"Ok guys, we're going to search for Chris. You guys wait here." I said to Mel and Jason earning an answer from Mel.

"No, we're going to help you guys. If you want it or not." Mel stated in a firm voice and dragged Jason behind her, leaving the trailer. I hope I ever find a girl like Mel...

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

Come on Chris, where are you?

"Slow down Mel! If you keep pulling like that my arm is going to come off." Jason gesturing towards his arm. I let go of him and let out a sigh.

"Look Mel maybe it's better if we split up." Jason stated making me sigh in return.

"Ok, you go left, I do the right." I said.

"Ok, see you soon. Trust me Mel we'll find him." Jason said before giving me a quick hug and running to the left.

I took my right turn arriving at the makeup area of the set. I know because Chris gave me a tour here before. Well not my Chris but the other, Pratt. I wonder if they never have problems with the names on set.

Maybe I should check inside the trailers too, you never know. Opening the first makeup trailer I saw a somewhat elderly looking woman working on some sort of wig. She smiled at me and I excused myself for interrupting.

The second trailer was nothing. The same for the third trailer. Only the fourth and last one left. I sighed and walked over to the trailer and opened the door.

And what I saw there broke my heart. I closed the door again slowly, not wanting to interrupt them. Before I knew it it I felt the first tears on my cheeks.

How could he?

 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"How dare he! I'm going to kill him if I ever see him again!" Jason yelled while he paced around in our hotel room. "I don't care if he's a celebrity or not, I'll kill him. If needed I'll cut him into tiny pieces and feed him to..."

"Jason!" I yelled to make him stop.

"I'm sorry Mel" he said, his eyes full of pity. And that's just what I don't want, pity. I was a fool thinking someone like Chris would ever feel something for me. But no! He probably just wanted to use me.

"We're not staying here any longer." I stated, standing up and walking towards the closet getting my clothes. I felt tears forming in my eyes but blinked them away quickly.

The room was completely silent while we were packing things up but it didn't last too long. Jason's phone was ringing, Sebastian's name flashing on the screen.

"I'm not going to answer that." Jason stated continuing with packing.

"Maybe he's worried..." I thought out loud.

"Possible. I'm still not answering though." Jason said with a shrug.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. We took a plane back home and that's were I am now, more exactly in my bed crying out my heart...

 

  
**Jason's p.o.v.**

 

On the plane ride home I texted Sebastian telling him we're going back home. He of course wanted to know why we suddenly disappeared so I had to tell him the whole story.

 

  
Me:  
We're on our way home  
So no need to panic

  
Sebby:  
Wow wow what!?  
You guys got us so worried  
We thought something happened  
Why are you leaving?

Me:  
Something did happen  
Ask Chris

Sebby:  
What happened?  
Chris is also worried!

Me:  
Why would he be worried?  
He probably never cared about Mel!

Sebby:  
Of course he does!  
Tell me what happened Jason!

Me:  
Fine!  
You know we all went looking for Chris right?  
Well Mel went to the makeup trailers  
There she found Chris  
But his lips were stuck on some other girl!

Sebby:  
What!?  
Are you sure?

Me:  
Of course I'm sure!  
Mel would never lie to me!

Sebby:  
Oh shit...

Me:  
Indeed

Sebby:  
We need to fix this  
I'm sure this is some sort of miss understanding

Me:  
I think it's better we don't talk anymore

 

  
Luckily Mel was fast asleep, she looked so peaceful even though I know she's in pain. She's like a sister to me, my little sister. And no one can hurt her like that...

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

' **Winter bear'** added ' **American Dream** ' to the conversation

 

Winter bear:  
We need to talk Chris...

American dream:  
You have news from Mel?  
Where is she?

Winter bear:  
She and Jason went back home

Iron grandpa:  
What?

Momma scar:  
???

American dream:  
What!?  
Why?

Winter bear:  
Like you don't know Chris!

Hawkguy:  
????

Bullet shield:  
????

American Dream:  
What should I know?

Winter bear:  
Don't act innocent Chris!  
You told us you was needed in the makeup department  
That's why you suddenly disappeared

Jarvis:  
????

American Dream:  
Yeah  
I told you

Winter bear:  
But you left out the part that you were kissing some other girl!

Momma scar:  
What!

Iron grandpa:  
Chris?

American Dream:  
That was not me!  
It was Linda!  
She forced herself onto me!

Hawkguy:  
That Linda bitch!

Winter bear:  
So you're saying it's not your fault?  
How can we believe you?

American Dream:  
I would never do such to Mel!  
You have to believe me!

Momma scar:  
I believe you Chris

Iron grandpa:  
Me too

Falconguy:  
I don't!

American Dream:  
Anthony!

Falconguy:  
Just kidding  
Of course we believe you  
Because of that Linda bitch  
Otherwise we wouldn't believe you

Winter bear:  
Try to explain that to Mel

American Dream:  
I tried calling her but she won't answer!

Winter bear:  
She's on the plane now  
But I doubt she'll answer

Iron grandpa:  
Someone should talk to her  
Is Jason an option?

Winter bear:  
No  
He says it's better if we don't talk anymore...

Momma scar:  
I'm going to kill that Linda

Hawkguy:  
I want to help  
But first we are going to torture her...

Spider boy:  
I want to help!  
  


Iron grandpa:  
Anyone who can go talk with Mel?

Angry green:  
We are like stuck on this movie set  
We can't leave

Supercavill:  
Yeah  
And it's not like you know someone  
that's not part of this movie  
Someone that's willing to sacrifice his well earned vacation  
...

American Dream:  
You are the best!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An other update! This is not normal anymore!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter


	39. Chapter 39

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

**Tuesday  
23 missed calls**

 

"Mel, open the door please. You can't lock yourself forever, you need to eat!" Jason said on the other side of my door. I'm not opening, why can't he just leave me alone?

"Mel I made some food. If you just open the door we can eat together and maybe watch a movie or something..."

 

**Wednesday  
19 missed calls**

 

"Mel, it's me, Harry. Can you please open your door? We are very worried about you. Jason told me everything and I know how you must feel but locking yourself in your apartment isn't the solution."

 

**Thursday  
21 missed calls**

 

The sound of my doorbell woke me up from my little nap. That's how my days have been recently. Napping, crying and napping. And all because off him and... don't think about it Mel.

I wonder who that could be? I'm not opening though. I need some alone time to think about my life. How miserable it has been and how easily dreams can be crushed. What have I done wrong to deserve this? Why me? I'm not a horrible person, I don't deserve this! But why would Chris do such thing?

Maybe I could think more clearly if that stupid doorbell stopped! "Can't you see I'm not home!" I yelled angrily before I could stop myself. Way to go Mel. Now they certainly know you're not home!

It's not like they can enter or something...

And that's the moment I heard my lock turn and my door open. Using my ninja skills I hid myself quickly behind the couch, grabbing the nearest pillow to defend myself.

"Rise and shine sunshine!" Wait! I know that voice!

 

**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"So what's our status on Mel?" Robert asked from the chair he was sitting on in his trailer. We'd all gather in his trailer to discuss recent events.

"We have our minions on location." I answered him.

"I didn't know we had little yellow men at our service!" Jeremy joked which earned him a slap from Scarlett.

"Stop joking Jeremy! You better tell us about your plan with Linda." Scarlett said.

"Oooohhh,... that's a great plan! You're all gonna love it." Jeremy said with a gigantic smile on his face. I can feel this is going to be great...

"Yeah, probably...When are you going to set things in motion?" Robert asked.

"This afternoon. Believe me, she's going to learn to never mess with our family!" Jeremy said standing up, grabbing my shoulder.

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"So Mel, when's the last time you've eaten something decent? And with decent I don't mean the junk food you still had left in your freezer." I was about to answer that but she continued. "Just don't answer that, I know what to expect... Henry, can you go to the store and buy something to cook because everything seems like a dessert in here, completely empty." Hayley said from the kitchen, head still in the cupboard.

Henry nodded and made his way back out of my apartment with a "See you later Mel!"

I still don't know what exactly happened. One moment I'm napping, the next moment they break down my door! Ok, they didn't break down my door but they opened it somehow, I still wonder how... But yeah back to what happened. Hayley and three rather attractive men entered my apartment. I learned that they were Henry, Tom and Benedict.

"This needs some cleaning and you miss need a shower! Now go and wash away the dirt!" Hayley said pushing me towards the bathroom. "We'll handle everything..."

Entering the bathroom I locked the door and sighed. A shower might work...

 

  
**Hayley' p.o.v.**

 

"So this is the so famous Mel everyone's talking about?" Tom said from the sink in the kitchen while he was washing the dishes.

"Yep, that's her." I confirmed, continuing the dusting I was doing.

"I can see why Chris likes her." Benedict stated from the kitchen with his head in a cupboard.

"Yeah. she's beautiful!" Tom said.

"And she has brains!" Benedict added. Which earned him a look from Tom. "What? She's reading a book from Sigmund Freud. That's not easy, believe me!" Benedict said pointing towards the book that was on the table in the living room.

"So guys we need to clear this misunderstanding, they need to get back together." I said.

"Yeah but how? I can feel this is going to be difficult." Tom said finishing his work.

I was about to answer him but got interrupted by a Henry Cavill walking in. "Hi guys! Looks much better now. I didn't really know what to buy but I got everything needed for a healthy meal." Henry said placing some grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Henry. Ok next thing we need to do is getting food into Mel and get her out of the apartment. Simple right?" I said starting to unpack the bags with Tom.

"And how are you going to get her out of here?" Benedict asked.

"Simple, I'm waiting on my secret weapon." I said which earned me a strange look from the three guys standing in the kitchen.

"What secret weapon?" Henry asked confused.

Just in time the sound off the doorbell answered my question. "There's my secret weapon!" I announced making my way to the door, opening the door to reveal a cute little boy standing there with his father.

"Is aunt Mel here?"

 

 

  
  



	40. Chapter 40

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Our only option is going there and fix it ourselves." Robert said, sighing in frustration. We were discussing the current situation on the subject 'Mel-Chris'.

"Yeah, Hayley is capable of much but Chris has to explain it himself." Scarlett said from the other side of the table.

"Yes! So we just leave the movie set like that?" Jeremy asked.

"I got it covered with the Russo's. We're traveling with a little group, not the complete cast of course." Robert explained.

"So they can work without us?" I asked Robert.

"We don't care! We're talking about Chris' love life here! That's more important!" Jeremy stated.

"Oh, status update from Hayley!" Scarlett said looking at her phone.

 

  
Agent Hayley:  
Mel is out with her nephew   
And we are cleaning her apartment   
She is really down

Hawkguy:  
Poor Mel!  
Don't worry, we're on our way to help!

Agent Hayley:  
What?!   
You guys are coming?

Iron grandpa :  
Yes  
I managed an arrangement with the Russo's

Pratt lord :  
Sweet  
So we skip filming?

Iron grandpa :  
You're not coming with us Pratt

Pratt lord :  
Wait!  
Why not?

Winter bear:  
Only the important people are going

Pratt lord :  
But I'm important!

Hawkguy:  
No you're not!

Agent Hayley :  
So what's the plan when you guys are here?  
And does Chris know?

Pratt lord:  
Yes I am important!

Momma scar:  
Chris will know...soon

Hawkguy:  
No, you're not!  
And now shut up and let the important people talk!

Iron grandpa :  
We're going to make them talk  
If they want to or not

Hawkguy:  
Listen Hayley   
We just kidnap Chris and lock him   
In a room with Mel  
They'll have to talk that way

Winter bear :  
I like the sound of that!

Pratt lord :  
I don't

Hawkguy:  
Shut up!!!!!  
(Still love you though)

Pratt lord:  
Ok, I'll shut up!!!!!  
(Love you too)

 

  
"You know Jeremy, that isn't a stupid idea." Scarlett said. "When they are locked together they'll have to talk...eventually."

"Yeah, we'll lock them in Chris' house so I can spy on them..." Jeremy said with big grin.

"Let's do this!" I said enthusiastically.

 

  
**2 days later**

 

"So, how are you feeling Chris?" I asked, taking a bite from my croissant. I surprised him with a breakfast, thoughtful of me, don't you think? We arrived back in LA yesterday and now is the big day. 'The confrontation' like Jeremy likes to call it.

"Nervous of course." He said, his fingers tapping on his lap. Definitely nervous.

"Everything is going to be ok." I said, reassuring him.

"You sure?" He asked with hope shining in his eyes.

"Of course I am. Now come on, let's go!" I said, hopping off the chair I was sitting on.

"Go? What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Go, as in 'go outside'." I said. Come on Chris, just cooperate...Don't ask questions...

"But..." he started but I cut him off.

"Nothing else to say, just shut your mouth and come with me!"

"You guys are planning something again, aren't you?" He asked after a while, staring right into my eyes.

"Maybe..." I shrugged, pushing him out of the front door. Ok Jeremy, now it's your turn...

 

  
**Jeremy's p.o.v.**

 

"What's the fun in coming through the front door?" I asked Robert. We were having some sort of discussion about me using the robe in Chris' backyard instead of the front door. I don't see the problem here.

"Why do you even have a key when you never use it?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't need one. It's just for emergencies. Besides, his bedroom window is always unlocked." I said. It's true, I can always come through that window.

"Not for long anymore..." Robert replied.

 

  
Winter bear :  
You guys there yet?

Iron grandpa :  
We just arrived   
Just keep Chris busy for a while

Winter bear :  
It's not going to be easy  
He's already moping

Hawkguy:  
We need time  
Try to distract him!

Winter bear :  
But how?

Hawkguy:  
Do a silly dance  
You're good at those!

 

  
"Let's get started!" Oh Chris, your in for a pleasant surprise!

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Here's a new chapter, I hope you like it! Sadly enough this story is almost at its end, there are still a few chapters left but after that it's over.
> 
> Thank you everyone for the support!
> 
> Love you all  
> VigoDC


	41. Chapter 41

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Oh come on Mel, it's going to be fun!" My brother said for like the seventh time tonight. He kept pushing me to join him to some sort of party. I don't want to party, I'm not like those party people. Harry isn't either but still he wants to go. I already tried using several excuses but nothing helped.

"Why do you want to go? You never go to parties!" I tried again.

"But this is different, not many people. You know, more my style." He said. This isn't right! My brain kept telling me this but how can I say no to my big brother who wants to spend some time with me.

"Ok, we go. But not for long!" I added quickly. My answer made my brother smile. Ok Mel, maybe this is exactly what you need. Maybe you'll forget him. Maybe you meet a nice guy who can help you forget or maybe...

"Earth to Mel." Harry said waving his hand in front of my eyes. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

I sighed. "Just the same like always."

"Chris?" He asked, his eyes full concern.

I nodded.

"Everything will turn out right, believe me. It always does." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"This is not like one of those fairytales you told me when I was little. There's no happily ever after." I said bitterly.

"Maybe there is. It always goes downhill in fairytales at some point. But remember this Mel: this is your story, not someone else's. So you can decide how it ends."

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Ok guys! Mel is on her way with her brother!" I announced when I read the message Harry sent me.

"Ok everyone acts like there on a party. Got it?" Robert said to everyone in the room.

"You think this is going to work?" Chris asked me.

"Of course, we have everything under control!" I told him. Of course he doesn't know everything about our plan. He just thinks that she is coming to the party and accidentally bumps into him. He doesn't know about the locking part, maybe it's for the best.

"Ok, I thrust you guys." He said, patting my back.

"Now go and get ready you!" I told him, getting him out the room.

"Don't you think Mel will find it suspicious with all those famous people in the room?" Jason asked me.

"She won't notice." I said.

"How will she not notice? She knows you guys by now!" Jason said, looking completely confused.

"Well luckily for us this is a masked party, everyone is going to wear a mask." I said with a smile.

"Ooohhh, that explains a lot." Jason said.

 

  
Angry green:  
Good luck tonight with the plan!

Bullet shield:  
Yeah  
Good luck guys

Winter bear :  
Thanks!

Pratt lord :  
Good luck  
It would've been better with me there...  
But good luck

Hawkguy:  
Don't start again Pratt!

Pratt lord :  
I can do whatever I want Renner!  
Your no master of me!  
Hahahahaha!!!!!

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Why do I have to wear a mask?" I asked my brother. I don't see the fun in it, you can't tell who the people are. It's kind of creepy, no?

"I told you before Mel. It's a masked party." Harry answered with a sigh.

"Isn't that something from the old time? You like not from now. And isn't the exact term 'masked b...'?" I continued but got cut off.

"We're here! Come on, this going to be fun." Harry said when he saw my face. I don't know why but I felt really anxious. Harry and I both got out of the car and made our way towards the house. I don't know why but this house seemed familiar. It reminds me of Chris' house...

Stop thinking about him Mel, he's not worth it. But it's impossible not to think of him! My conscious said. No Mel, this is going to be a 'Chris-free' night!

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

"Ok Chris, prep talk." Jeremy said to Chris. We were in his bedroom getting him ready for the party.

"Ok, yeah"

"So first of all, don't forget to wear the mask. Secondly, Mel is the girl in the light blue dress with a more dark blue mask, don't get the wrong girl Chris!" Said with a playful smile.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?" Chris asked giving Jeremy one of his best glares.

"Honest answer?" Jeremy asked.

"Just shut up and go on!" Chris said hitting Jeremy's arm.

"What? Is there something else to explain?" Jeremy asked, not knowing what else he could say. *cough cough*

"So, that's all you guys have planned? Nothing else?" Chris asked with a skeptical look.

"Of course it is! Who do you think we are?" Jeremy asked with a hand on his heart.

"Honest answer?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Oh, just shut up and go get your girl!" Said pushing him out of his bedroom.

"You think this is going to work?" I asked Jeremy when Chris left the room.

"Of course it's going to work! We planned it, didn't we?" Jeremy said with a big smile, putting on his mask and making his way out of the room.

"Yeah, I guess...."

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

Ok, the party was...ok. I mean, it was as crowded as I expected it to be. In fact it was even less crowded than I hoped it would be. And still I got the same feeling about this house, it felt familiar. But it can't be his house! He's gone filming! So it's impossible, right?

Suddenly a slow number started, I wasn't really paying attention to the music but this caught my attention. This feels so cliché, now just wait until a hot guy asks me for a dance. Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen...  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. I was greeted by a well built man, he had the same height as Chris and ... don't go there Mel! He was of course wearing a mask on his face, I can only imagine how he looked underneath it. And before I knew it, I was dancing with him which is very strange for me. I never dance not even with Jason. This is getting creepy, one moment I think about dancing with a hot guy. The next I'm doing it. Maybe I'm some sort of psychic?

But when our hands touched I felt something familiar. It were the same sparkles I felt every time I touched...Chris. I looked up to his face, into his eyes. No, this can't be!

"Mel..." he said in his oh so sexy voice. No, it's impossible. I turned around, trying to escape but caught my wrist. Go away stupid sparkles! I hate him, I can't feel this! I pulled myself away from him and ran towards Harry, he needs to safe me.

"Harry, we need to go now!" I told him, pulling his arm.

"Wow, Mel what's wrong?"

"He is here!" I said, glancing my shoulder in his direction but he was already gone. He was there not even a minute ago... wasn't he? I'm not going crazy, am I?

"Come on, let's go." Harry said, pulling away from the other people towards the door.

Or that's what I thought

"I'm sorry Mel. You will forgive later." Harry said before closing the door, locking me up...

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

"You did what?" I asked in total disbelief. This could not be true!

"We locked Mel up in your bedroom." Jeremy repeated himself, still very calm.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Because you have to talk to her and she going to leave. So what else could we have done?" Jeremy said like it was no big deal.

"But couldn't you lock her somewhere else?" I asked him.

"The bedroom is perfect. Besides when everything's fine again between you guys, you can use the bed immediately." He said nudging my arm.

"You are unbelievable!" I said.

"I know right." Jeremy said with a wink.

"Maybe she's going to get the wrong idea. Maybe she'll think I'll harm her, or even worse, rape her."

"Mel would never think something like that!"

 

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

He is going to rape me! That was his goal all along, from the day he lied eye on me. He must be a psychopath or something. Or a serial killer!!!

Of course he's no serial killer, he's famous!

Maybe that's his dark secret...

Don't be ridiculous! He's not a serial killer or a rapist!

Oh no? So why would he lock me in his bedroom?

That I don't know...

Thank you conscious, you were really helpful!

You're welcome!

I started pacing around, there was literally no way out! The door was locked, the big window also locked. I tried every possible way but there's no way out! I could always try to break the door down...

Not going to happen, I thought. That door is probably stronger than me...

Lost in thoughts I didn't hear the door open but I knew it when I heard his voice again.

"Mel..."

"You!" I screamed turning around. Don't let him see you're scared Mel, show him how brave you are! "So this is what you do?! Seducing women and rape them after some time!" I felt like I was fuming with anger.

"Mel, listen to me. I..." he said coming closer to me but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare come closer to me!" I warned him.

"I just want to talk Mel, nothing more." He said, his voice calm.

"I want to go home Chris, please." I pleaded. He hurt me to much. I can't look at him without thinking at that day. Why did he do it? Was I just a toy for him?

"Let me explain Mel. Nothing happened between me and Linda." He started. So her name was Linda, she's probably prettier than me. "She forced herself on me Mel! You have to believe me." He continued. Sincerity in his eyes, in his beautiful blue eyes.  
"I would never hurt you like that."

"No Chris, we are over. I can't do this anymore. You have to understand." I told him while my conscious was screaming to forgive him.

"Please..." he pleaded but I cut him off.

"Nothing you say or do can make me change my mind." I stated, turning away from him walking to the bedroom door. Goodbye Chris, until never.

"I love you."

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

  
**The chapter that will change everything....**

**Enjoy!**

  
**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"I love you."

"Chris, I..." I couldn't speak anymore. I couldn't speak anymore just because of those three words he said. He loves me. Which is impossible no one ever loved me, except my mother and my best friends.

"I love you Mel, so much. I know it may sound crazy because we don't know each other that long but I do love you. These past days were hell for me, my heart broke when I heard you left." He said, taking my hands into his, staring into my eyes. "And I swear I never wanted to hurt you, it will never happen again Mel. You have to believe me." I snatched away my hands.

  
Lies, all lies. He said the same, he said he loved you and would never hurt you. Your lovely father.

 

  
***Flashback***

 

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER NOAH!" My mother yelled at my father. He came home drunk again, like we were used to but this time it was different. Like something snapped in him.

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!" My father yelled in response, followed by a hit and something crashing on the ground. And then silence. I was lying in my bed, pretending I didn't hear anything like I was thought to. My mother said it would be better not to show myself when he was drunk so I won't become his target.

Just happy thoughts Mel. Think about Harry who will come home from college soon. Think about your friends, Jason and Jennifer. Think about...

I heard the door of my bedroom open and someone walking in, placing himself on my bed and stroking my hair. "My little princess. Daddy loves you, you know that right? And daddy would never hurt you." And that was the first time, the first time of many. He took...

"Mel"

  
***present time***

 

"Mel?" Chris asked with a look of concern, reaching out his arms to touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped. Where was that coming from? What's wrong with you Mel? You never think about the past, why now? I thought I suppressed it, those memories were gone! But now, they're back.

"Mel, what's wrong with you?" Chris asked, his face a mix of concern and confusion.

"I want to go home Chris." I said in a small voice, staring at the ground.

"Why? What have I done?"

"Just leave me alone Chris, forever."

"No Mel! Tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it!"

"It's something you can't fix." I felt my body go numb like I had no feelings anymore.

"Mel, please..."

"You don't understand."

Without another word I left the room and started walking, just walking until I felt nothing. I just felt the rain outside which was strange, it hardly rained here. But somehow I was thankful for it...

I don't know how long I walked but somehow I found my way home. I let myself crash on the bed. I never really told anyone what happened, only my mom knows and Jennifer. I never told Harry or Jason, I simply couldn't.

I took out my phone and dialed Jennifer's number, she answered after the second ring.

"Hey Mellie! How are you? I'm sorry I haven't called you yet this week but things have been quite hectic here in Germany." Jennifer answered like the bubbling person she was.

"I need you Jen..."

 

  
**Chris' p.o.v.**

 

She doesn't love me.

It didn't took me long to figure out my feelings for her. Every time I saw her, my heart did some strange things. I knew I loved her for some time now and now I told her. But this wasn't the outcome I was expecting.

She doesn't love me.

"What the! How come this door is open?" Jeremy, ask-yelled. I wanted to answer him to shut the f*ck up but I couldn't.

"It's because you are shitty at locking things!" Robert answered him.

"Where's Mel?"

"Hey Chris, what's wrong?" Robert, sitting next to me on my bed.

"She doesn't love me." I said, almost a whisper.

"What?" Jeremy asked, crouching down in front of me.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" I yelled, releasing all my emotions.

"That's impossible!" Jeremy said.

"She doesn't love me." I said, more to myself this time.

"Don't worry Chris, we'll fix this! Just give us some time and we'll have a great plan..." Jeremy started but I cut him off.

"STOP! STOP WITH THE STUPID PLANS! STOP WITH INTERFERING! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at them.

"Chris, don't shut us out!" Robert said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" They left my room without another word. They all left my house without another word...

 

  
**Seb's p.o.v.**

 

Pratt lord :  
Sooooooo...  
How was the party?

 

Bullet shield:  
Probably a great success!

 

Hawkguy:  
Yeah  
It was great  
A great failure

 

' **Hawkguy** ' left the conversation

 

Bullet shield:  
What's going on?

 

Momma scar:  
We're coming back to set

 

' **Momma scar** ' left the conversation

 

' **Iron grandpa** ' left the conversation

 

Pratt lord :  
This is bad

 

' **Winter bear** ' left the conversation

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

  
**3 months later**

 

**Mel's p.o.v.**

 

"Hi...yeah, hi! I don't really know how to start, maybe a little introduction would work?"

"Yeah, an introduction would do..."

"Hi, I already said that, uhg..."

"So, I'm Melissa but all my friends call me Mel. Anything else you need to know?"

"Tell me about yourself Mel. Why have you come to me?" She asked from he seat on the other end of the couch.

"I don't really know, my friend made this appointment." I told her, it was the truth, almost.

"But she had a good reason to, no?" She asked.

"Maybe..."

"Tell me about your life." DR. Geiselhaft said, keeping her notebook with her. So I did what she asked. I told her about my life, my friends, my family, my...father and even about Chris.

I never mentioned his real name, to her he was known as 'Bob'. Not an original name, I know but give me some credit. I was surprised by the fact I opened up so quickly to her, it's not normal. But maybe it's because of that aura she has, you know the aura that all psychologists have.

 

  
This was it, my new life, the new me. I moved out of LA and am now currently crashing at Jennifer's temporary apartment in Germany. Yeah I know, crazy right? Germany! Europe! It's such a nice country. People are nice, architecture is great and of course the language! It's so complicated and strange but I love it!

So, here I am enjoying life in Germany. I quit my job and started over again. I'm getting help to. After the events from, you know what, I broke down, completely. Jennifer convinced me to go to a psychologist, she could help me process everything. Luckily I had Jennifer. She's been such a good friend and helped me a lot.

I still had contact with my brother, I've forgiven him. Of course I did, he's my brother after all and supported me in everything, even me starting over. I miss Dylan though but we Skype often, he always asks me when I'm coming home. It's so hard to answer because I don't know the answer yet. I like it here, far away from everything...

Jason was an other story. He was furious at me, not for leaving the country, no. He was just furious because I didn't take him with me! So he traveled after me and now we're living happily together with Jennifer.

And I have some great news! Jason has a boyfriend! Yes! He met him on some sort of party and now they've been dating for almost 2 months. His name is Brendan and comes from the U.K. Normally he would've stayed here for only 2 months but he got a job offer so now he's staying here, for his job but also for Jason.

Jason found a job too, isn't great? I'm also looking for a job but Jennifer told me not to rush it, I should just take my time and not worry about money or anything. She's too good for me, I'm starting to feel guilty but she always brushes it off likes it's nothing. But someday I will repay her, I will.

I haven't heard anything from Chris, which is good. I try not to think about him but sometimes it just happens. But I'm starting to notice I don't think about that often anymore, he's leaving my life. Slowly but surly.

I sighed and let my head rest on Jason's shoulder. We were watching tv together with Jen, just like the old time. It felt right, this felt right. No more drama, no complicated relationships, nothing...

  
I can't even remember how this all began. How I came into this storm that almost consumed me.

How did it start?

Wasn't it with just one look?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! The end!
> 
> I know it's probably not the end you all hoped for but life hasn't always a happy ending. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story. Thanks to everyone who voted, commented and even those who just read it. It means so much to me, thank you.
> 
> Thanks to the people who inspired me and to those who gave me the courage to continue writing. 
> 
> This story has been so awesome to write for me, I hope it was as awesome for you guys!
> 
> Love you all and see you soon!!
> 
> VigoDC
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (And for the ones who are disappointed: this story will continue in a new story titled   
> 'just one chance'. First chapter will be up soon...)


	45. Sequel is starting!!

****

  
**Sequel to 'just one look'**

**Learn what happens after 3 months of silence between Mel and Chris.**

**They just tried to forget each other but this isn't as easy as they thought...**

**But what happens as the 'Avengers' cast goes to Germany for filming? The same city in which Mel is staying?**

**What happens when Sebastian bumps into Mel by accident?**

**Will he tell Chris or will he keep it a secret to protect his friend?**

**Read it all in 'just one chance'!**


End file.
